El otro viaje de Serena
by AR063
Summary: En su viaje por Kalos, Serena comenzó a desarrollar otra faceta suya que tratara de mantener oculto de sus amigos y seres queridos, sobre todo de Ash. ¿Hasta que punto llegara? Lemón, escenas explicitas de sexo, prostitución, "Netorare".
1. -Prólogo-

Primero que nada, los saludos y les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer lo que escribo y mas aun si les llego a interesar. Primero que nada, este es un fanfic lemón de Serena que se podría considerar como "netorare" (engaño) ya que la historia tratara de cómo la susodicha chica ira practicancando y teniendo relaciones sexuales con varios personajes vistos en el anime mientras viaja con Ash & compañía por Kalos. Los acontecimientos en este fic seguirán el orden cronológico de lo acontecido en el anime de XY/&Z, aunque de momento este capítulo (el Prólogo) junto con los dos siguientes son para que tengan una idea de cómo será la narrativa, siendo que después partiré con el capítulo 1 (que también será dividió en partes) siguiendo el orden previamente dicho.

Espero que sea de su agrado y lamento los errores que tenga lo que escribo, es mi primer fan fic y cometo muchos erroes de novato.

 _ ***Declaración: la franquicia de Pokémon, como los personajes y los derivados de la misma no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad intelectual de Nintendo, Game Freack y Creatures Inc.; que están afiliados a The Pokémon Company.***_

En uno de los varios callejones de Ciudad Lumiose, cerca de una de las cafeterías que se podían encontrar ahí se podía escuchar a lo lejos gemidos que denotaban el goce de alguien, un hombre para ser especifico, que estaba detrás de un contenedor de basura. El susodicho estaba de pie con la cabeza mirando hacia al cielo con los ojos cerrados mientras se quejaba y apoyaba sus manos sobre la cabeza de una jovencita arrodillada frente a él con su rostro mirando hacia su entrepierna. En cuestión, dicha chica le estaba realizando sexo oral, o como vulgarmente se le dice, una "mamada"; introduciendo el pené del hombre (afortunado, diría yo) en su boca, moviendo su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás con un poco de ayuda de la presión que ejercían las manos del adulto. Al parecer la chica tenía cierta habilidad y algo de experiencia ya que mientras realizaba tal acción movía alrededor del erecto del falo su lengua para masajearla, así como con su mano derecha acariciaba los testículos, ambos a la vez, y con la izquierda jugaba consigo misma acariciando su vagina por debajo de sus ya humedecidas bragas. Se concentraba mucho en realizar esa tarea ya que tenía cerrados sus ojos, pero de vez en cuando abría su ojo izquierdo para ver la expresión en el rostro de aquel hombre y a veces dejaba de acariciar los testículos para poder limpiarse con su mano un poco la saliva que se escaba de las comisuras de sus labios para evitar ensuciar su ropa. El atuendo de la chica consistían en un vestido rosa pálido que tenía el vientre abierto en vertical desde el dobles de la mini falda hacia un poco antes de llegar a su pecho que dejaba ver que tenía un suéter negro sin mangas con hombreras de color blanco por debajo del vestido, sobre ello llevaba un chaleco de color rojo que dejaba su espalda descubierta así como sus brazos, siendo la parte inferior que llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo que su falda rosa, donde se podía aprecias sus gruesos y bien formados muslos cubiertos con unas calcetas largas de color negro mientras calzaba unas botas marrón. Lo más destacable era un listón de color azul con un nudo simple que se encontraba en medio de su pecho (uno muy voluptuoso, la verdad) por debajo de la unión del doblé blanco de la camiseta y el vestido. A su lado se encontraba un sombrero de color rojo que se adornada con una lista negra alrededor de la copa. En cuanto su apariencia: la cara de la jovencita era fina y tenía una piel blanca, con su cabello corto ondulado de color miel, sus ojos azules, acompañado de su figura que estaba muy desarrollada para su edad, lo cual la convertía en una jovencita muy hermosa y atractiva para los hombres, eso sumado a su habilidad para dar placer oral convertía al hombre en uno muy afortunado.

− ¡Ohhh, que bien lo haces, Serena! No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos en esto, pero no quiero que se detenga ¡Ohhh! Que suerte toparme contigo. − Dijó el hombre mientras aplicaba más presión sobre la cabeza de la peli miel. −Estoy por acabar ¿Puedo correrme dentro de tu boca, Serena? −Preguntó mientras su voz se comenzaba a quebrar y arqueó la espalda, demostrando que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, sin esperar: el hombre quería soltar su esperma en la boca de la jovencita.

−Por supuesto que puedes, después de todo ya me pagaste y la verdad no quiero ensuciar mi ropa. −Respondió mientras sacaba el pene de su boca y levantaba su rostro, mientras movía su mano derecha a lo largo del tallo para mastúrbalo y mantenerlo erecto. −Además, no me molesta para nada saborear un poco de semen. −Continuó la chica sonriendo y en seguida volvió a introducir el pene su boca, pero ahora moviendo su cabeza más deprisa mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en el muslo del hombre y seguía masturbándose con la izquierda.

− ¡Estoy por acabar! ¡Uhh! −Gruñó el desconocido mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante empujando con sus manos la cabeza de la oji azul para que todo el largo de su pené entrara hasta el fondo de la garganta disparando su carga directo en él. Al mismo tiempo, la jovencita también llegaba al orgasmo con sus dedos y ahogaba su gemido al tener metido la virilidad de su cliente, apoyando su frente y nariz en el vientre del mismo. Después de unos segundos, el hombre saco el pené de la boca de Serena y dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con el muro del edifico detrás suyo y se apoyó para evitar caer. En tanto, la peli miel saboreaba un poco del semen que había quedado en su labio inferior y lo degustaba sonriendo. Por la expresión en su cara, se podría decir que le gustaba mucho ese sabor.

−Eso fue grandioso, Serena. Nunca creí que una jovencita como tú tendría tal habilidad.

−Bueno, ya he tenido experiencia y debó decir que estoy muy orgullosa de mi maestría, jiji. Espera, déjame limpiarte. −Dijó la joven intérprete y acto seguido gateó un poco hacia adelante y lamió el falo del hombre saboreando los últimos rastros de semen mezclados con su saliva. En eso, sintió como un pelo púbico de los testículos se metía en su boca, pero no le importó, muchas veces le había pasado y ya estaba acostumbrada.

− ¿Sabes? Mi departamento está cerca de aquí, si quieres podemos ir a realizar más "negocios" y seguir conociéndonos un poco más. Por su puesto, la recompensa será la adecuada y no solo hablo de dinero, si tú me entiendes. −Ofertó el hombre guiñándole un ojo a la peli miel mientras metía su miembro dentro de sus pantalones y subía el cierre de la cremallera. − ¿Qué me dices?

−Lo siento, pero tendré que pasar. Mis amigos me están esperando y deben estar preocupados porque se suponía que solo iba a la tienda a comprar unos víveres para la cena. −Rechazó la chica poniéndose de pie. Recogió su sombrero del suelo, limpió los jugos de su corrida de su mano con un pañuelo, después lo tiro al contenedor de basura que se encontraba a su lado y se sacudió el polvo de sus rodillas. −Pero, la próxima vez que quiera ganar un dinero extra para comprar los ingredientes de mis pokelitos quizás nos volvamos a encontrar y tal vez tengamos otro "trato". −Dijó Serena mientras con su mano levantó su falda y le enseñó sus bragas, sugiriéndole que podrían probar hacer otras cosas.

−Estaré ansioso de eso, Serena. −Le respondió y sacando su billetera le ofreció unos billetes más. −Toma, considéralo una propina por el buen servicio y disposición. −Ofreció extendiendo su brazo hacia la joven.

−Muchas gracias. ¿Sabes? Creo que mañana pasare a comprar algo para el desayuno. −Insinuó la peli miel entrecerrando los ojos y estirando sus labios hacia adelante para hacer su voz más seductora. −Bueno, adiós. −Se despidió y tomando el camino contrario al de su cliente, la peli miel salió del callejón.

−Con esto debería alcanzarme. De seguro Clemont debe estar terminando ya su guisado mientras que Ash debe estar impaciente esperando que regrese, jiji. −Rió sonrojándose levemente. −Bueno, tampoco creo haber demorado mucho en comparación a otras veces. Ahora que me acuerdo, se supone que Meyer vendría a cenar con nosotros para poder pasar un tiempo de calidad con Bonnie. _Aún recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos sexo. Como me penetraba salvajemente con su grueso falo mientras me tenía agarrada con sus brazos fuertemente._ –Pensó la peli miel mientras se acariciaba con una mano su vientre y con su otro brazo envolvía su cintura. − _Él tiene uno de los más grandes que visto y tiene buena resistencia, no como Tierno que la última vez se corrió después de solo unos minutos de haber empezado. Bueno, te todos modos el chico del Charizard negro pudo complacerme unos días después cuando nos encontramos._

La joven interprete siguió su camino y comenzó a planificar como se las ingeniaría para poder tener un encuentro a solas con el padre de los hermanos limón. Definitivamente esta noche le iba a pasar muy bien.


	2. VS Meyer parte 1

Bueno, aquí estos capítulos divididos en dos partes junto con el Prólogo serán para que tengan una idea de que tratara la historia. De momento espero que sea de su agrado y perdón por los errores que tiene el fanfic, es el primero que escribo y tengo como errores de novatos.

 _ ***Declaración: la franquicia de Pokémon, como los personajes y los derivados de la misma no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad intelectual de Nintendo, Game Freack y Creatures Inc.; que están afiliados a The Pokémon Company.***_

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Serena llegó al centro pokémon para reunirse con Ash, Clemont y Bonnie. Habían pasado ya dos horas y media desde que salió a comprar los ingredientes para cocinar sus pokelitos, así que entró al centro pokémon y paso a saludar a la enfermera Joy que se encontraba en la mesa de recepción, además, aprovecho la oportunidad para preguntarle si sus amigos se encontraban en el establecimiento. Dejando las bolsas de las compras sobre el mesón, le preguntó a la enfermera y esta respondió.

−Tus amigos se encuentran en el casino. Para llegar ahí solo avanza por el pasillo a mi derecha y encontraras la entrada.

−Muchas gracias. −Agradeció Serena y de inmediato tomo la dirección que le había indicado, encontrándose al fondo del pasillo con la entrada del casino. Dicho lugar era utilizado por los entrenadores cuando estaban en el resiento, pudiendo utilizarlo para entretenimiento o para descansar. Era una habitación mas o menos grande se dividía casi a la mitad por una pared hecha de cristales que llegaban hasta el techo y con una base de madera que alcanzaba la altura de un metro, que tenía una puerta corrediza que conectaba ambas secciones. La parte que estaba conectada a la entrada del casino se utilizaba como comedor, donde había un sofá al lado de la puerta de entrada, tenía cuatro mesas rectangulares con seis sillas cada una, ordenadas en dos filas en paralelo y contaba con un piso hecho de madera. Mientras al otro lado de la pared estaba la cocina que sólo contaba con unas regaderas para lavar los platos, unas ventanas para la ventilación, una estufa para la cocción de alimentos, un mueble donde se guardaban los utensilios que estaban a disposición de los entrenadores y, a diferencia del comedor, el piso era de cerámica. Si bien, era un centro pokémon en la ciudad más grande e importante de toda Kalos, no era muy concurrida por su ubicación, porque los entrenadores preferían ir a las que se encontraban en el centro o las que estaban más cerca de las rutas por comodidad, así que durante esa tarde sólo el grupo de Ash estaba haciendo uso de aquel recinto.

− ¿Uh? Ah, hola Serena, que bueno que llegaste. Nos estábamos comenzado a preocupar. −Saludó Clemont, quien se encontraba caminando hacia la entrada para recibir a la chica.

− ¡Serena! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Estaba pensando que ya no volverías! −Exclamó Bonnie después de pararse rápidamente del sofá para ir a reclamarle a su amiga. −Deddene y Puni-chan también estaban preocupados por ti. −Continuó mientras levantaba su bolso amarillo para mostrar a ambos pokémon dormidos.

−Bueno, la verdad es que no parecen muy preocupados, diría yo. −Respondió la peli miel mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía tiernamente por la preocupación de la pequeña rubia. −Hola Clemont, disculpa también por haberte preocupado. −Le habló al hermano limón. Después de disculparse, la joven de Kalos giró la cabeza de lado a lado, buscando a alguien en específico. − ¿Dónde se encuentra Ash? −Pregunto al no poder verlo en la sala.

− ¿Ash? Fue a entrenar un poco con sus pokémon ya que se aburrió de esperar y, según él, le servía para distraerse del hambre que tenía. −Respondió el científico. −Aunque se quejaba del hambre que tenía, quería esperar a que llegaras porque le gusta comer tus postres para la cena.

La jovencita se sorprendió por lo que le dijo su amigo inventor. Su rostro se ruborizo un poco al pensar que Ash la estaba esperando, considerando que el entrenador llegaba a actuar como un Snorlax en ayuno cuando tiene hambre.

−Bueno, fue un buen entrenamiento ¿No es así, chicos?

− ¡Ash!

− ¿Oh? Serena, por fin llegaste. Que bueno y justo a tiempo que termine de entrenar con Pikachu y los otros. −Dijó el azabache alzando su mano derecha en un puño y con el pulgar apuntando a su hombro para señalar a su viejo amigo Pikachu y a sus otros pokémon que caminaban a tras de él. −Ahora podremos comer todos juntos, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre. −Continuó hablando el entusiasta entrenador mientras sonería.

−Un momento Ash, no puedes comer así. Mírate, estas todo lleno de polvo. Primero deberías asearte antes de comer. −Le llamó la atención la peli miel algo altiva al ver la apariencia del azabache que, en efecto, si estaba lleno de polvo sus ropas, así como también unos pequeños rasguños en sus brazos que compartía con sus pokémon. − _Cielos ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento hace Ash para terminar así?_ −Se cuestionó para sus adentros mientras señalaba al entrenador.

−Lo siento, Serena. Tienes razón. −Se disculpó el azabache cerrando su ojo izquierdo y bajando un poco la cabeza mientras se sobaba la nuca en señal de disculpa. Los hermanos limón e incluso sus propios pokémon se rieron de esto

− _Siempre se disculpa cada vez que lo regaño y actúa de manera condescendiente conmigo._ −Pensó la oji azul frunciendo un poco el ceño. Por alguna razón, aunque apreciaba que su amigo fuera así con ella, le incomodaba un poco ese tipo de trato. _−No quiero que cambie su forma de ser, pero me gustaría que a veces fuera un poco más asertivo conmigo y no me daría siempre la razón._ −En comparación al otro "tipo" de relación que tenía con otros hombres cuando se "divertía" (no solo era por dinero) normalmente asumía un papel de sumisa y dejaba que él o ellos fueran dominantes con ella.

−Sí, es verdad. Además, Serena aún tiene que preparar sus pokelitos. −Habló Clemont, sacando de sus pensamientos a su amiga.

− ¡Si! ¡Y también aún tenemos que esperar a que llegue papá! −Alzó la voz su hermanita.

−Por cierto, Serena ¿Dónde están las compras? -Preguntó el científico limón señalando que la peli miel no tenía consigo alguna bolsa.

− ¿Las compras? Pero si las tenía conmigo. −Se extrañó la chica, mientras trababa de recordar donde pudo haberlas dejado. − ¡Ahora recuerdo! Debieron quedarse sobre el mesón de la recepción cuando entré al centro pokémon y fui a hablar con la enfermera Joy. −Exclamó. −No se preocupen, voy a buscarlos de inmediato. Espérenme. −Acto seguido, se dirigió de nuevo a la recepción.

−Bueno, por mientras voy a poner la mesa. ¿Me ayudas Bonnie, por favor? −Le preguntó Clemont a su hermanita.

− ¡Si, hermano! −Respondió alegremente la pequeña rubia

− ¿Y yo en que puedo ayudar? −Preguntó Ash, ya que se estaba comenzando a sentir ajeno a la conversación que tenían sus amigos.

−Tu por mientras podrías ir a lavarte como dijó Serena y de paso también a tus pokémon. Después, Bonnie te puede ayudar a limpiarlos, así hacemos tiempo mientras Serena prepara sus pokelitos y llega papá. −Le indicó el científico al azabache.

 _Mientras tanto con Serena…_

La peli miel se dirigía al mesón para ver si se encontraban las bolsas y para alivio de ella, en efecto, estaban allí.

−Uff, menos mal aún están aquí. Que raro ¿Dónde estará la enfermera Joy? −Se preguntó la chica al no ver a la enfermera detrás del mesón y en una rápida mirada al redor tampoco la encontró. −Bueno, tal vez debe estar atendiendo otros asuntos.

La peli miel tomo las bolsas y se dirigió de nuevo al casino, pero al poco de caminar escucho del pasillo izquierdo unos sonidos. Acercándose un poco por la curiosidad le resulto algo familiar la naturaleza de lo que escuchaba y pronto pudo averiguar porque: eran los gemidos ahogados de una chica, acompañados de unos sonidos que parecían los choques de dos cuerpos.

− _¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Podría ser?_ −Pensó la chica y para disipar sus dudas asomó un poco la cabeza para poder ver al otro lado del pasillo (que estaba oscuro, por cierto) y lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta. Estaba la enfermera Joy de frente contra la pared siendo presionada contra la misma por otra persona detrás de ella, quien era un hombre adulto, de mayor estatura que la enfermera, con una contextura más corpulenta que vestía una playera negra de manga corta que dejaba a relucir sus grandes brazos peludos, con boina de color verde pálido en su cabeza y a la altura de sus tobillos se podía observar una prenda similar a un pantalón arrugado que lo dejaba parcialmente desnudo, revelando así sus grandes, musculosas y peludas piernas. En su cara se podía apreciar una barba corta que se unía a su cabello por las patillas, ambos de un color café.

− _¡Es Meyer!_ −Pensó la sorprendida chica.

−Por favor, ah, señor. No sea tan rudo sino no podre man-mantener mi voz y, ¡Ah! alguien podría escucharnos ¡Mmmph! −Trató de decir la peli rosada entrecortada mientras era embestida.

El padre de los hermanos limón ejercía presión contra el cuerpo de la peli rosada mientras con su brazo izquierdo levantaba la pierna de su amante para que su pené pudiera entrar mas fácilmente a la vagina con cada embestida que daba, mientras deslizaba su mano libre por debajo de las ropas la enfermera y masajeaba uno de sus senos. En tanto, la pobre mujer se esforzaba en mantener sus gemidos en voz baja tapándose la boca con su mano derecha para que no los oyera alguna persona que estuviera cerca de ahí (ignorando que ya estaba siendo observaba por cierta peli miel) y trataba de mantener el equilibrio apoyando su otro brazo en la pared. Esto, sumado a que con sus ojos llorosos por la excitación que sentía le nublaba la vista y le era difícil el poder percatarse si había alguien mas ahí, provocándole miedo al ser descubierta.

−Pero no debería ser un problema, ¿verdad? En este centro pokémon no vienen mucha gente. Además, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos y jamás nos ha encontrado alguien. −Dijó el hombre, susurrándoselo al oído de la mujer.

− ¡Ohh! −Se quejó la peli rosada al sentir el aliento de su amante en su oreja. −Pero, ahora si hay algunos entrenadores que están dentro del centro pokémon ¡Ahh! −Exclamo la enfermera.

-No te preocupes. Conozco a los chicos y de seguro deben estar ocupados preparando la cena. Además, vi a la amiga de mi hijo entrar al centro así que deben estar todavía esperándome. Después de haber dicho eso comenzó a moverse más rápido, moviendo su mano derecha por debajo del sostén de la peli rosada y pellizcando su pezón.

− ¡Mmmmphh! −Gimió la enfermera ahogando su voz mordiendo su labio inferior.

Mientras tanto, la joven interprete podía escuchar todo lo que decían y comenzaba a calentarse al observar como ambos adultos fornicaban. Lentamente, la respiración de la peli miel se hacía más pesada y sin darse cuenta comenzaba a humedecerse su vagina por la excitación que sentía e inconscientemente movió su mano libre justo por debajo de la falda para poder "aliviar" un poco el calor que comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo.

− _No puede ser, me estoy empezando a calentar. Pero al verlos teniendo sexo no lo puedo evitar. −_ Pensó la excitada chica. Pronto, comenzó a mover sus dedos acariciando los labios de su vagina por sobre sus humedecidas bragas mientras seguía observando al padre de su amigo embistiendo a la peli rosada cada vez con más furor. Cerro los ojos y comenzó a imaginar estar en el lugar de la enfermera Joy para poder ser ella quien fuera penetrada por Meyer, sintiendo el choque la pelvis con sus redondos glúteos, imaginándose como el largo tallo entraba y salía rosando los labios de su vagina y como la cabeza del pené se adentraba más y más profundo hasta chocar con la entrada de su útero. La sensación de aquello, la respiración de su amante en la nuca, el sentir como los vellos púbicos rozaban entre medio de sus nalgas haciéndole cosquillas, el sudor de su espalda escurriéndose hasta abajo y el sentir la mano callosa de Meyer apretando su seno era algo que estaba haciendo que la peli miel se calentara y comenzara a perder la noción de la situación en la que se encontraba. En un momento de debilidad la caliente chica que se deleitaba con sus dedos y su imaginación perdió el agarre de la otra mano con la cual sostenía las bolsas de las compras y dejó caer una, provocando un ruido que alerto a la pareja del pasillo.

− ¿¡Que fue eso!? −Se alarmó la enfermera al escuchar aquel ruido. −Meyer, alguien puede habernos oído. −Dijó asustada la peli rosada a su amante.

−Mmm… ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Responda! −Alzo un poco la voz el hombre. Espero a alguna respuesta o alguna acción de la posible persona que origino ese ruido.

Mientras tanto, Serena estaba de espaldas contra la pared inmovilizada por el miedo de ser atrapada por la pareja. Con los ojos abiertos y utilizando su mano libre se tapó la boca esperando que la pareja no se hubiera dado cuenta de ella.

−Parece que no hay nadie. Ahora que recuerdo, había unas bolsas en el mesón del mostrador, quizás alguna se cayó y eso provoco el ruido. -Reflexiono el mecánico a la preocupada mujer quien suspiro de alivio. −Bueno, sigamos con lo nuestro. −Dicho esto, retomo las embestidas a la peli rosada pero esta vez dio un paso hacia atrás y con ambas manos tomo las caderas de su amante, las tiro hacia él y la penetró en esa nueva posición, valiéndole un quejido de la mujer.

La oji azul, recuperándose del susto se movió lentamente, tomó la bolsa que había dejado caer y se alejó caminando tratando de no hacer algún ruido que alertar a la pareja que fornicaba. Se dirigió de nuevo al casino mientras aun podía escuchar los ruidos de las embestidas de los adultos cuando chocaban sus cuerpos el uno con el otro.

 _Más tarde…_

Estaba Serena en la cocina mientras vigilaba los pokélitos que había puesto en la estufa para cocinarlos. La chica trataba de centrarse en lo que hacía, pero algo ocupaba sus pensamientos.

− _¡Cielos! Casi me atrapan ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se daban cuenta de que los estaba observando? −_ Pensó Serena frunciendo un poco el ceño. − _Pero ¿Por qué Meyer estaba teniendo sexo con la enfermera Joy? Por lo que oí, no era la primera vez ¿Cuántas veces lo habrá hecho con ella?_ −Se preguntó. No es que le molestara que su amante tuviera sexo con otras personas, no es como si se pertenecieran el uno al otro, pero si le extrañaba la avidez del padre de su amigo de hacer eso considerando que alguien pudo haberlos encontrado y más aún alguno de sus hijos. Pensando en eso, recordó como Meyer embestía a la enfermera y de pronto comenzó a sentir un poco de picazón en su intimidad. Al parecer, aun se sentía un poco caliente y frustrada al no haber podido complacerse a sí misma.

− ¡Hola chicos! −Escuchó la chica del otro lado del salón, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

−Hola papá, por fin llegaste. −Dijó el científico rubio.

− ¡Papá, por fin llegas! −Exclamo su hermana al ver a su padre.

−Hola señor Meyer, que bueno verlo otra vez. −Saludó el azabache.

−Perdón por la demora chicos, pero es que pase a saludar a una amig- un amigo. −Se disculpó el adulto con los chicos mientras corregía lo que decía para no levantar sospechas.

−Vaya, papá. Te tomaste tu tiempo. Serena también se había demorado en llegar. −Dijó la pequeña rubia a su padre.

− ¿Serena? Y ¿Dónde está? −Pregunto a su hija en busca de la susodicha.

−Está en la cocina preparando sus pokelitos. −Respondió la niña señalando hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba su amiga.

− ¡Oh! Ehh… Hola señor Meyer. −Saludó la peli miel alzando la mano y cerrando los ojos sonriéndole.

−Hola Serena, veo que sigues igual de linda ¿Cuándo te convertirás en la novia de mi hijo? −Correspondió el saludo burlándose de la chica.

− ¡Papá, pero que dices! −Exclamo el hijo mayor sonrojando y exaltándose por la vergüenza.

−Si, papá. Yo soy la que le esta buscando esposa a oni-chan. Además, Serena ya tiene la mirada en otro. −Respondió la pequeña rubia, lo que provoco que la susodicha se ruborizara también por la insinuación.

−Ya veo, ya veo. Perdón por la intromisión. Tienes mucha suerte ¿O no, Ash? −Se burló el adulto al golpear con su codo levemente al joven de Kanto que, para variar, se encontraba ajeno hacia tal situación y solo se ponía a reír en voz alta cerrando los ojos y sobándose la nuca. Todos los presentes, incluido Pikachu y Deddene (quien recién había despertado) se pusieron a reír. Todos menos la peli miel que se encontraba en la cocina.

Serena solo estaba roja de la vergüenza porque prácticamente estaban revelando que tenía _cierto_ interés por su amigo azabache, pero al levantar la mirada y ver a sus amigos reírse vio como Meyer también la miró guiñándole un ojo. De pronto, vino a su mente la escena de aquel hombre fornicando con la enfermera Joy y que también lo haría con ella en la noche.

Sin previo aviso, Puni-chan, quien todavía estaba descansando en el bolso de Bonnie se despertó y salto del mismo, para dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir del casino.

− ¡Puni-chan! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Puni-chan! −Grito la pequeña rubia para después comenzar a perseguirlo.

− ¡Espera, Bonnie! -Gritó el joven de Kanto siguiendo a la niña junto con su amigo Pikachu.

− ¡Esperen chicos! O no, verdad que debo ir a vigilar el guiso ¿Qué hago? −Se cuestionó el científico.

−No te preocupes, hijo. Yo y Serena podemos encargarnos de vigilar la cena. Ve a buscar a tu hermanita, aquí los esperamos. −Respondió su padre.

−Gracias, papá. Bueno, te dejo con Serena ¡Espérenme chicos! −Gritó el joven rubio y acto seguido salió por la puerta siguiendo a los demás.

Después de esto, el adulto camino hacia donde se encontraba la joven artista, quien estaba parada en la cocina observando la escena. Al llegar donde la chica se paró en frente de ella y habló.

−Bueno, Serena, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos quedamos a solas ¿Verdad? −Dijó el mecánico mientras con su mano derecha levantaba la barbilla de la peli miel y con su pulgar masajeó sus labios de manera seductora. − ¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo si a ti. −Acto seguido, inclino su rostro para besar a la jovencita en los labios, lo que provoco que ella se sonrojara bastante y abriera los ojos ante tal osada acción, pero rápidamente devolvió el beso, el cual comenzó de manera muy leve juntando los labios de ambos. Poco a poco comenzó a aumentar la intensidad de aquel beso cuando Meyer abrió la boca para poder morder levemente los labios de la joven chica y sacando su lengua la introducía en la boca de la misma, convirtiendo el beso en uno "estilo Kalos". La oji azul abrió la boca dejando que la lengua de su amante se enrollara con la suya y se revolcaran entre sí en un remolino de placer que comenzó a poner en blanco la mente de la chica. De pronto, sintió como una mano le agarraba una de sus nalgas, apretándola fuertemente y tirándola más hacia el padre de su amigo, provocándole un leve gemido.

− ¡Espera! No aquí. Los chicos podrían volver en cualquier momento. −Dijó la joven intérprete empujando con sus brazos lejos el cuerpo de su amante para romper el beso, pero no lo suficiente como para soltarse de su agarre.

− ¿Qué paso, Serena-chan? Solo estamos "calentando" un poco para más tarde, je je je. -Rió el adulto y después con su otra mano agarró el otro glúteo de la chica, sobándolo y apretándolo.

La peli miel cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca por el leve dolor que le provocaba el agarre del padre de su amigo, así como también se sonrojó por la excitación. Con un poco de determinación, finalmente Serena pudo empujar su cuerpo lejos de su amante y dándole la espalda se puso en frente de la estufa para bajarle la llama al guisado que estaba se estaba cociendo.

−Espera, se supone que tenemos que vigilar la cena. Si nos distraemos, se quemará la comida y no tendremos con que cenar. −Dijó la chica de Kalos, sin percatarse de las intenciones del hombre al que le había dado la espalda. De repente, la joven artista sintió como unas manos pasaban por debajo de sus axilas y terminaban sobre la copa de sus senos, siendo suficientemente grandes como para tomar sin mucha dificultad el generoso pecho que tenía la peli miel. Comenzó con un suave agarre que luego se volvió más fuerte y sintió como con los dedos índice y pulgar, Meyer buscaba a tientas algún bulto por debajo de su ropa para encontrar los pezones y poder pellizcarlos.

−Oh, vamos Serena, no seas así conmigo. A pasado un tiempo desde que pude disfrutar tu joven cuerpo, de tus curvas ¿Acaso tu no me extrañaste también? A veces en las noches con el regalo que me distes me masturbaba pensando en ti. −Dijó el caliente adulto y acto seguido soltando del agarre uno de los pechos de la jovencita metió su mano en el bolsillo de su overol y saco unas bragas de color rosado enseñándoselas a la peli miel.

La joven artista miró dicha prenda y vino a su mente el recuerdo de cuando apenas había iniciado su viaje con Ash descubrieron que los hermanos limón le ocultaban el secreto de que Clemont era líder de gimnasio y a la vez conocieron al hombre que ahora estaba jugando con ella. En aquella ocasión, después de dicho descubrimiento, pasaron la noche en casa de los hermanos limón y cuando la peli miel se levantó a mitad de la noche para ir al baño encontró que ya estaba siendo ocupado, pero la mayor sorpresa fue descubrir que adentro del baño se encontraba el padre de su amigo de pie con una mano en su pené masturbándose y con la otra tenia agarrado una prenda de ropa: sus bragas que había utilizado ese día. Para no extenderlo mas, luego de unos sucesos que ocurrieron Serena y Meyer terminaron fornicando dentro del baño para después acabar compartiendo cama en la habitación del padre de los hermanos limón en una noche de placer que ambos recordaran por un largo tiempo, pero eso es otra historia. Al final, Meyer le pidió a la amiga de su hijo si podía conservar esas bragas de recuerdo y así en sus encuentros posteriores el hombre le mostraba la prenda a la chica para indicarle que si podían volver tener un tiempo en privado.

−Pues, al parecer no te aburriste mucho sin mi ¿verdad? −Habló la joven artista al recordar también como el hombre que la tenía agarrada se había divertido con la enfermera Joy hace una hora atrás.

− ¿A qué te refieres, Serena-chan? −Preguntó extrañado el hombre.

−Tú lo sabes, hace poco estabas compartiendo un tiempo de calidad con la enfermera Joy. −Respondió la peli miel mientras entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía ligeramente el ceño en señal de molestia.

−Espera, ¿cómo sabes…? -Le respondió el hombre. -Acaso ¿Tu nos viste? -Le cuestiono, recordando que mientras fortificaba con la enfermera escucho un ruido que provenía del otro extremo del pasillo.

−Así es, deberías tener más cuidado al escoger el lugar en donde lo haces. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ash, Clemont o Bonnie hubieran ido a buscar las compras en lugar de mí? −Dijó altiva la joven interprete luego de librarse del agarre y darse la vuelta para quedar en frente del mecánico.

Para la sorpresa de la chica, el formido hombre lejos de amedrentarse esbozó una sonrisa y guardando la prenda que sostenía se dirigió hacia la chica.

−Vaya, Serena-chan. Que bueno que fuiste tú, aunque ¿Por qué no te nos uniste? Hubiéramos aprovechado la situación. Nunca había tenido la suerte de participar en un trio con dos chicas sexys. −Dijó el hombre mientras frotaba su barba con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha y volteaba su cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda cerrando los ojos y sonriendo al pensar en como pudo haber sido esa situación.

La joven artista también se sorprendió y sonrojo al pensar en como pudo haber sido su "participación" en el coito que compartían el padre de su amigo y la peli rosada. No le avergonzaba la idea de tener un trio, porque ya había participado en alguno de ellos e incluso en orgias, a veces con otras chicas o ella sola con varios varones. Lo que le causo el sonrojo a la oji azul era en la idea de tener un trio con el padre de un amigo y con una de las enfermeras Joy, más aún al considerar en la posibilidad de que alguien (similar a lo que le paso a ella) podía haberlos encontrado en fragrante acto y eso la excitaba. No quería admitirlo, pero a veces le emocionaba la idea de ser atrapada teniendo sexo y por extraño que pareciera llegaba a tener sentimientos encontrados al pensar en que una de las posibles personas que la pudiera atrapar fuera el azabache del cual tenía un enamoramiento desde que era niña. Le asustaba la sola idea de que el joven oriundo de Kanto la encontrara haciendo actos inmorales con otros hombres, pero también le calentaba en correr dicho riesgo. No era la primera vez que pensaba en ello y aun le asustaba como poco a poco cedía mas al mundo del placer que era el sexo, con sus fetiches e incluso cuestionando su propia moralidad. Por más que trataba de convencerse a si misma que lo hacía por las circunstancias que por elección personal, tenía que admitir que desde hace tiempo que ella misma buscaba ese tipo de situaciones, ya sea para un beneficio monetario, para crecer en su carrera como intérprete pokémon o solo por placer.

−Bueno, Serena-chan ¿Qué dices si nos divertimos un poco antes de que regresen los demás? Este "amigo" aun quiere un poco de acción por parte de mi chica favorita. −Insinuó el padre de los hermanos limón, señalando un bulto que tenía en la entrepierna. La peli miel vio como el falo de aquel hombre se forzaba contra la tela de su overol y podía apreciar el gran tamaño de la virilidad de su amante. Era de los más grandes que había probado, así como también mas placer le había dado desde que inició su viaje por Kalos hace unos meses.

 _Continuará…_

Pronto subiré la segunda parte y espero saber sus opiniones sobre la historia para poder ir mejorando.


	3. VS Meyer parte 2

Esta es la segunda parte. El próximo capítulo que publicare comenzara en orden cronológico visto en el anime de XY/&Z, aunque los acontecimientos en estas partes todavía contaran en el "canon" de este fanfic.

 _ ***Declaración: la franquicia de Pokémon, como los personajes y los derivados de la misma no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad intelectual de Nintendo, Game Freack y Creatures Inc.; que están afiliados a The Pokémon Company.***_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

−Bu-bueno, creo que podría darte una mamada. −Dijó la peli miel algo sonrojada y cediendo a la petición de Meyer.

−Ok, empecemos. −Respondió el padre de Clemont mientras se bajaba el cierre de su overol y tomando la mano de la chica, para sorpresa de esta, la acerco para que pudiera palmar su erección a través de su ropa. −Vamos Serena-chan, tócalo. Quiero que lo saques tú misma.

−Está bien. −Respondió la oji azul arrodillándose y comenzar a mover su mano por el calzoncillo de su amante buscando una abertura para poder sacar el erecto pene que se forzaba contra la tela. Des pues de tantear un poco (para el placer del hombre) y llegar a la conclusión de que la prenda no tenía una abertura decidió bajarla para liberar el falo. Con un pequeño jalón hacia abajo dejó al descubierto el miembro del hombre y pudo contemplar que tan grande y grueso. Ya lo había visto varias veces antes pero siempre quedaba algo atónita el verlo en ese estado, el color oscuro, el largo que tenía desde la base hasta la punta de la cabeza, el olor que emanaba de él que era una mezcla algo agria entre sudor y semen, ya que al parecer no se molestó en asearse dicha zona después del tiempo de "calidad" que había tenido el mecánico hace poco.

−Parece que no te lo lavaste, ¿verdad? −Cuestionó la chica entrecerrando un poco los ojos y con un tono acusador al padre de su amigo.

−Lo siento, Serena, es que después de "remojarlo" en el coño de la enfermera Joy me vestí rápido y me vine de inmediato para poder encontrarme con ustedes. Aunque la verdad, no creo que haya mejor lugar para lavarlo que tu boca ¿cierto? −Respondió guiñándole el ojo.

−Moh, bueno. Está bien, te la "limpiare". −Dijó la joven intérprete y tomándolo con una mano comenzó primero besando la cabeza y luego saco la lengua para arremolinarla alrededor de la misma. Poco a poco comenzó a introducirlo en su boca y de vez en cuando metía su lengua en el meato moviéndola de lado a lado saboreando el sabor de los residuos de semen y de los jugos de la peli rosada. Escuchaba como su amante se quejaba al realizar tal acción y a modo de broma dejaba de moverse separando su boca del pene para ver como reaccionaria el mecánico y antes de que este le dijera algo le sonreía y sin soltar su agarre comenzó a introducir todo el falo en su boca. A medida que movía su cabeza adelante y hacia atrás trataba de engullir un poco más el falo hasta soltarlo de su mano y posicionarla junto con la otra en los muslos del hombre para comenzar a moverse con mayor intensidad tomándolo todo. Mientras movía su cabeza podía escuchar los gemidos de Meyer, así como también los sonidos obscenos que hacia mientras ingresaba y sacaba de su boca el miembro. Aunque era grande ya estaba acostumbrada a él y no tenía problemas con atragantarse, así como tampoco con el sabor que tenía porque a pesar de que les exigía a sus parejas que cuidaran de su higiene personal (aunque fueran en situaciones casuales) ella había realizado ciertos actos que se podrían catalogar como "depravados", como, por ejemplo: a veces cuando tenía sexo, algunos de los hombres le pedían poder acabar en otro lugar como en su boca. Eso al parecer los calentaba mucho, ya que después de penetrarla en su vagina o incluso por su ano a ellos le gustaba poder verter su esperma directamente en la boca de la chica para que pudiera saborear no solo el sabor del semen, sino también el de sus propios fluidos. Eso transmitía el sentimiento de dominación que ejercían sobre ella al tratarla como una "cubeta" para verter todo lo que querían.

−Mmm… ¡Ohh! Hacía tiempo que no recibía una buena mamada, Serena-chan. −Se quejó Meyer y después apoyo ambas manos sobre la cabeza de la peli miel, agarrando sus cabellos entre sus dedos y comenzó a mover la cabeza para aumentar el ritmo, así como también sus caderas al mismo tiempo.

− ¡Mmphh! −Expresó la joven artista cuando el padre de su amigo realizo tal acción. Ahora todo el largo del pene entraba hasta llegar a su garganta, empujando su rostro a la pelvis de su amante donde su nariz entraba en contacto con los pelos púbicos (lo que le hacía un poco de cosquillas) y por reflejo la chica tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás en un intento de liberarse del agarre para poder respirar un poco, pero era inútil. Su amante ya se había vuelto más rudo con ella y eso le encantaba.

− ¡Me voy a correr, Serena! Voy a intentar algo ¡Ugh! −Exclamó el hombre mientras retiraba su pene de la boca de la oji azul y eyaculaba esparciendo su esperma por la cara de la chica, quien por la falta de aire quedo con la boca abierta recibiendo toda la carga en su cara, su cabello y un resto en la boca mientras jadeaba con la lengua afuera y los ojos cerrados.

La angustiada chica sentía como el esperma terminaba en su frente, sentía como el espeso liquido formaba un rastro que bajaba por su parpado izquierdo, como también algo de la carga se pegaba sobre su flequillo. Jadeaba para poder recuperar el aliento mientras el esperma que había llegado a su boca se juntaba en su lengua, lo que daba una imagen muy erótica que Meyer pudo apreciar al ver como la chica respiraba con su lengua afuera y cubierta de su semen.

−Oye, debiste haberme avisado que te correrías afuera. Mira como me dejaste. −Reclamó luego de haber recuperado el aliento, no sin antes haber primero tragado lo que tenía en su boca para poder modular mejor sus palabras.

−Lo siento, Serena-chan. Pero pensé que te verías muy sexy con un facial y no me equivoque. Espera, déjame ayudarte. −Ofreció el hombre y acto seguido con dos de sus dedos comenzó a juntar los restos de su esperma de la cara y el cabello de la peli miel. Una vez que tomo la mayoría y ante la mirada de la joven intérprete realizo un movimiento dirigiendo sus dedos a la boca de la chica para hacerla creer que él quería que los lamiera. Serena inconscientemente estiro su boca hacia adelante para recibirlos, pero no hubo contacto con ellos porque Meyer se los había apartado.

−Espera, Serena. Tengo una mejor idea. −Dijó Meyer y luego pasó sus dedos por sobre la cabeza de su pené para untar el líquido blanco. − ¿Por qué no mejor los limpias de aquí?

−Está bien. −Respondió y volvió a lamer el miembro para quitar los restos de esperma que había dejado. Arremolinando la lengua alrededor de la periferia del falo terminó de sacar todo y separándose dejó un hilo de saliva entre el pene de su amante y sus labios. Lo saboreó por última vez y luego tragó.

El mecánico quedo estupefacto al presenciar la escena y esto lo volvió a excitar provocándole una nueva erección. Sin previo aviso tomo a la chica desde los hombros y jalándola hacia a él la levanto y capturo sus labios con los de ella, pero a diferencia del primer beso que le había dado, este fue mucho más intenso atrapando los tiernos labios de la intérprete mientras movía la cabeza recorriendo son sus propios labios toda la boca de su joven amante. A medida que intensificaba más su acción comenzó a empujar a la chica y para evitar un accidente con la estufa se movió de tal forma que ambos terminaron contra la pared de cristal, presionando su cuerpo contra el de la peli miel y restregando su erección en su vientre. Esto tomo por sorpresa a Serena que no pudo reaccionar y solo se dejó guiar por los movimientos que realizo Meyer, correspondiéndole el beso y abriendo su boca para dejar entrar de nuevo la lengua del padre de su amigo, solo que esta vez fue más audaz y exploro toda la boca de la chica, pasando por debajo de la lengua, en las encías, mientras se arremolinaban los apéndices de ambos en un baile que solo elevaba más el placer que sentían y comenzaba a nublar sus mentes, dejándose llevar ambos sin preocuparse de su alrededor sino centrándose solo en sumergirse en el calor del momento.

El adulto presionaba su cuerpo contra el de Serena y le hacía chocar contra la pared de cristal, así como también restregaba su virilidad contra las ropas de la chica. Dejándose llevar, movió su mano derecha al pecho y bajo la otra rosando la cintura hasta terminar en las caderas de la joven artista. Metió la mano superior por debajo del vestido rosado para tener mejor acceso al seno y comenzar a masajearlo, mientras que con izquierda acariciaba de arriba abajo desde la cintura hasta los gruesos muslos y con un fuerte agarre tomo la pierna de la peli miel y la levanto apegándola hacia él para tener acceso a la entrepierna. En tanto, la oji azul había rodeado con sus delgados brazos el cuello del padre de su amigo. Todo esto mientras la pareja seguía besándose.

− ¡Espera! −Se separó del beso la joven artista, con un hilo de saliva entre sus lenguas y tratando de recuperar el aliento después de tales fogosas acciones. −No podemos hacer esto ahora, mejor esperemos a la noche. −Continuó aun respirando de forma pesada.

−Pero, lo estamos pasando muy bien. −Replicó el excitado hombre mientras aun movía sus manos. En un movimiento para poder levantar aún más la pierna la joven intérprete, pudo notar al tantear los glúteos desnudos de la misma que ninguna prenda cubría la intimidad de la chica.

Serena, al notar esto se sonrojo y recordó que se había quitado sus pantis por lo mojadas que estaban después de su encuentro con aquel hombre en el callejón cuando fue a comprar y también cuando presencio a Meyer teniendo sexo con la enfermera Joy. Como se habían empapado mucho fue al baño del centro pokémon para poder cambiárselos, pero como no llevaba consigo su mochila (porque la había dejado en el casino antes de ir a comprar) no pudo ponerse otra prenda, así que los guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco para más tarde dejarlos en su mochila y decidió simplemente estar así durante el resto del día, después de todo nadie lo notaria. O eso fue lo que pensó.

−Vaya, que tenemos aquí ¿No llevas puesto nada debajo de tu falda, Serena-chan? Que chica más pervertida, je je je. −Se burló Meyer.

− ¡No es así! Solo que pasaron algunas cosas y no pude cambiarme de ropa. −Respondió la peli miel muy avergonzada y sonrojada al ser descubierta.

−Je je je, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos esto y tenemos un "rapidito"? −Sugirió el hombre, ejerciendo aún más su agarre sobre la pierna de la chica y moviendo un poco sus caderas logro pasar por debajo de la falda su pene, restregándolo justo por encima de la intimidad su joven amante.

− ¡Dije que no! ¿De verdad quieres que lo hagamos justo aquí y ahora? En cualquier momento podría volver Clemont, Bonnie o Ash. Si no encontraran ahora ¿Cómo explicaríamos lo que estábamos haciendo? Me he esforzado mucho en asegurarme que mis amigos no se enteren de lo que hago y no quiero arriesgarme a perder su amistad solo porque aun sigues caliente. Además, ¿qué pensarían tus hijos si descubrieran que su padre le gusta hacer estos actos inmorales con chicas mucho más jóvenes que él? −Exclamó molesta al entender que implicaban las palabras y las acciones del adulto, así como también la insistencia de él. Aun así, no pudo evitar calentarse y humedecerse un poco.

Meyer, en vez de molestarse ante la respuesta tan anticlimática por parte de su amante, se decepciono un poco de sí mismo al no considerar las consecuencias de sus actos y dejarse llevar por el calor del momento. Pese a todo, tenía que admitir había un lugar y momento para poder divertirse con la chica y que prácticamente estaba jugando con fuego al estar haciendo eso con Serena y aun más cuando fornicó con la enfermera Joy.

−Tienes razón, Serena. Discúlpame, creo que me deje llevar. −Respondió el mecánico y la liberó de su agarre a la peli miel, dejándola libre para no incentivar más la molestia de la misma y permitir que ambos pudieran arreglar su apariencia, incluso la erección del hombre comenzó a disminuir lo cual le facilito el poder volver a guardar su miembro dentro de sus ropas. En tanto, Serena comenzó a acomodar su vestido y arreglar un poco su cabello con las manos, para su desagrado, noto que aun tenia restos de semen en su pelo y Meyer al notar eso buscó algo con que poder limpiar su propio semen. Indagando alrededor de la cocina pudo notar que sobre el mueble donde se guardaban los utensilios había un cilindro de papel de servilleta, tomo un poco y se dirigió de nuevo donde la chica.

−Toma, Serena. Con esto podrás limpiarte mejor. −Ofreció el adulto a la peli miel como una muestra de "lo siento".

−Gracias Meyer. −Dijó Serena y se los acepto. −Discúlpame el haberte hablado así, creo que me moleste un poco más de lo necesario. −Se disculpó la joven intérprete mientras se limpiaba. Tenía que aceptar que en parte también fue su culpa el terminar en esa situación.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo entre ellos que fue interrumpido cuando la oji azul se dio cuenta que la olla con el estofado comenzó a hervir y que, para colmo, ya era tiempo de sacar del horno los pokelitos. Rápidamente, Serena se dirigió a la estufa para apagar el fuego y tomando unos guantes de cocina abrió la puerta y saco la bandeja que tenían los postres, después se dirigió al mueble que estaba al lado y deposito la bandeja para esperar a que se enfriaran y poder decorarlos. En tanto, Meyer solo veía como la chica se lavaba las manos, se ponía un delantal rosa que tenía cerca suyo y comenzó a ordenar los utensilios que iba a utilizar, lo que denotaba la preocupación que tenía la chica por la cena. Esto genero en el mecánico un sentimiento de impotencia sintiéndose incapaz de poder ofrecerle algo de ayuda, en parte porque aún se sentía algo acongojado después de lo recientemente acontecido y principalmente porque nunca fue su fuerte realizar ese tipo de labores, ya que esas tareas normalmente las realizaba Clemont desde muy joven. Esto causo un poco de remordimiento en el adulto al recordar como su hijo mayor era bastante autosufiente y casi no requería de su ayuda, así como también que su hija encontraba más apoyo emocional en su hermano que en él como padre. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente escucho el sonido de un metal cayendo al piso y al ver de dónde provino ese sonido pudo notar a Serena sosteniendo su mano derecha con la otra y mostrando un leve signo de dolor. Se percató que del dedo índice de la chica brotaba un poco de sangre, así que mirando hacia abajo pudo ver un cuchillo en el suelo y supuso que probablemente eso provoco la herida. Sin preguntar, se dirigió a la peli miel tomándole la mano que tenía la herida y sacando otro trozo de servilleta del mueble lo humedeció con su propia saliva y lo envolvió alrededor del dedo donde se encontraba el corte. La oji azul se sorprendido de la acción del adulto y pensó en replicarle al creer que era otra de las jugarretas del padre de su amigo para retomar los "juegos" que habían interrumpido, pero al notar la verdadera intención de sus acciones solo sonrió y le dijó.

−Gracias Meyer.

−Ehh, no te preocupes, Serena. Solo quería ayudarte, −cerrando los ojos y un poco avergonzado continuo, −esto solo son unos "primeros auxilios" que me enseño Joy " _si tan solo hubiera podido probar esto con Bonnie"_. −Pensó el adulto.

−Si, eso note. Aunque se supone que primero debes desinfectar la herida antes de aplicar una "bandita" tan improvisada, ji ji ji. −Respondió la peli miel riéndose un poco, no de forma burlesca por lo que hizo el hombre, sino porque le pareció algo dulce de su parte que se hubiera preocupado por ella.

−Si, supongo que no preste mucha atención ¡Ja ja ja! −Rio el mecánico sobándose la cabeza.

−Ya puedes soltar mi mano. La necesito para poder preparar los pokelitos. −Dijó la joven intérprete y de inmediato el mecánico la soltó.

−Lo siento, Serena. No me había dado cuenta. −Se disculpó rápidamente. −Por favor, déjame ayudarte un poco. −Le ofreció para evitar volver a disgustar a la chica.

−No hace falta. Puedo hacerlo sola y cuando llegue Clemont él me podrá ayudar a terminar la cena. De todas formas, gracias por la oferta. −Respondió dulcemente la peli miel dedicándole una sonrisa al padre de su amigo. La chica agradecía sinceramente cuando alguien le ofrecía su ayuda. Era algo que apreciaba mucho porque la hacía sentir que le importaba a dicha persona, aunque no siempre fuera así y mucho menos cuando era por parte de un hombre que solo buscaba hacer "eso" con ella (tener sexo).

Meyer acepto la respuesta de la peli miel y resignado salió de la cocina para dirigirse al salón para esperar a los demás. Pasaron unos minutos después de eso y llegaron Ash, Clemont y Bonnie trayendo consigo a Puni-chan.

 _Momentos más tarde, durante la cena._

−Esta deliciosa la comida, Clemont. ¡Tú cocina es la mejor! −Habló Ash mientras masticaba.

− ¡Ash! Es de malos modales hablar con la boca llena. Podrías atragantarte con la comida. −Recriminó la oji azul al azabache, quien estaba sentado al lado suyo en la mesa.

−Parece que Ash nunca aprenderá ¡Ja ja ja! −Rió Bonnie.

−Lo siento, es que está muy buena la comida. −Se disculpó el entrenador con los miembros de la mesa.

−Siempre dices lo mismo. −Contestó su compañera con una sonrisa ante la honestidad del entrenador.

−Bueno, no importa. ¿Qué les parece si comemos el postre? −Sugirió Clemont, quien junto con su hermanita estaban sentados al frente de Ash y Serena.

−Estoy de acuerdo con comer el postre. A pasado tiempo desde la última vez que _probé_ algo de Serena. −Dijó Meyer, quien estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, con la peli miel y su hija a ambos lados.

− _Pues yo si probé mucho de ti hace poco. −_ Pensó la joven intérprete.

−Bueno, no se diga más. Iré a buscarlo a la cocina. −Dijó el joven inventor mientras se levantaba y se dirigió a la cocina. Poco después, el joven rubio volvió con el canasto donde su amiga guardó los pokelitos después de decorarlos y se los entregó a ella, quien se levantó de la mesa y primero fue donde los pokémon que estaban a un lado de la mesa para ofrecérselos, cuidando de que Chespin no se los comiera todos dejándole una porción separada del resto y después volvió a la mesa acomodando la canasta en el centro e insto a los demás para que se sirvieran a gusto. A pesar de que los pokelitos eran una comida normalmente hecha para los pokémon también podía ser consumida por los seres humanos, por lo que cierto azabache le tomo gusto a dicho postre. Hace un tiempo, en su primer encuentro con Miette esta le dijó a la peli miel que hacia sus pokelitos mas para el paladar de los humanos en vez de para el de los pokémon, lo que era un error provocándole un disgusto a Serena e iniciando una rivalidad con la peli azul. Solo después de que ambas participaron en un concurso de cocina (donde ninguna de las dos gano) decidió comenzar a prepar dichos postres tanto para sus amigos como para sus pokémon.

Mientras el grupo comían el postre, iniciaron una plática amena que se extendió por medía hora. Los pokémon del grupo hacían lo mismo entre ellos a la vez y entre las pláticas de las estrategias que Ash quería usar en sus futuros combates, las conversaciones entre las chicas, los comentarios de Clemont que casi siempre incluían el tema de la ciencia y las respuestas de Meyer al poder saber que era de sus hijos durante su viaje por la región, cierta oji azul dijó mientras bostezaba levemente.

−A sido un largo día. Solo quieroacostarme y relajarme un largo rato. −Expresó la joven artista, insinuándose al hombre que estaba a su izquierda. Este se percató y entendió a lo que se refería la amiga de su hijo, sonriendo sutilmente.

−Si, para mí también fue un día muy movido. −Secundó el mecánico, respondido ante la insinuación de la chica.

−Pues, deberías tomar un baño también. Así estarías más cómoda, Serena. −Inocentemente le sugirió el azabache a su amiga. La chica de Kalos se sintió un poco descolocada ante eso, no porque encontrara raro lo que escucho, sino porque su amigo estaba comportándose de forma honesta e inocente, mientras que ella estaba insinuados sexualmente al padre de los hermanos limón, enfrente de ellos e incluso también en frente del chico por el cual tenía sentimientos, lo que la hacía sentir mal consigo misma al recordarle lo muy diferente que era respecto a sus amigos. De repente, la peli miel sintió que algo tocaba su pierna y al bajar su mirada para saber que la estaba tocando se sorprendió al ver la pierna del mecánico sobándose contra de la suya. Levanto su mirada para ver al propietario, el cual solo estaba conversando con su pequeña hija fingiendo no percatarse de su acción, pero él al ver de reojo a la peli miel solo le guiño su ojo.

−Bu-bueno, con permiso voy a prepararme para ir a dormir. Bonnie, si quieres puedes venir conmigo, así nos bañamos juntas y ahorramos tiempo para que después los chicos puedan ocupar el baño. −Dijó la joven intérprete a la pequeña rubia y esta acepto. Ambas chicas se levantaron y salieron del comedor dejando a los chicos solos.

Durante el resto de la tarde, ya cerca del anochecer, el grupo se preparó para ir a dormir. Todos ya habían utilizado el baño y se habían cambiado de ropa, pero surgió un problema: el centro pokémon solo tenía una habitación con cuatro camas para ser utilizadas por los viajeros que se alojaran ahí y dado la poca concurrencia de entrenadores a dicho establecimiento no tenían más camas disponibles. Esto no sería un problema para ellos porque al ser cuatro cada uno podría utilizar una, pero como esta vez estaban acompañados del padre de los hermanos limón no sabían cómo repartir los muebles entre ellos y si alguien debería compartir la cama con otro. Al final, Meyer decidió que utilizaría el sofá que había en el casino para que los chicos pudieran descansar más cómodamente, después de todo el sofá era lo bastante grande y blando para que fuera utilizado por el mecánico. Tuvieron que pedirle unas sábanas extra a la enfermera Joy para evitar que hombre tuviera frio durante la noche.

−Bueno, vamos a descansar. Buenas noches papá

−Que descanses, papá.

Se despidieron los hermanos limón de su padre para después entrar al dormitorio.

−Si, que descanse señor Meyer. −Siguió el azabache quien también entró a la habitación. Solo faltaba Serena, quien en ese momento había regresado del baño y se encontró al hombre frente a la habitación.

−Bueno, Serena. Que descanses bien. _Te esperare mientras los demás se duermen para continuar "jugando"._ −Esto último se lo dijó susurrando.

− _Está bien. En dos horas voy a ir donde tí._ −Respondió de igual forma la chica entrando y cerrando la puerta, acostándose en la cama de al lado (que ella había pedido anteriormente).

La joven artista estando acostada espero despierta hasta haberse asegurado que los demás se hubieran dormido. Estaba un poco cansada por lo ajetreado de su día y tenía ganas de cerrar sus parpados, pero decidió no tomar una siesta porque podría quedarse dormida, así que solo hizo lo de siempre hacia cuando tenía que esperar: reflexionar sobre su día. Ya en el pasado la pervertida chica había pasado por esa situación de esperar a que sus amigos se hayan dormido para poder escabullirse y tener sexo con alguna de sus parejas, que si bien, muchos de sus encuentros eran fortuitos por las circunstancias, en algunas ocasiones (como ahora) se ponía de acuerdo con alguna de ellas para reunirse y tener un tiempo a solas. Después de todo, no tenía la oportunidad de que sus sesiones de sexo fueran largas y básicamente solo con Meyer, Sycamore y, en el último tiempo, con Alan había podido realizar dicha actividad con mayor libertad sin preocuparse de si demoraba para reunirse con sus amigos o si alguien podría encontrarlos. Normalmente eso solo se daba cuando el grupo dormía alguna ciudad o pueblo porque cuando acampaban a la intemperie eran ellos cuatro sin nadie a sus alrededores y, aunque viajaba con dos varones, Serena había decidido no hacerlo ni con Clemont ni con Ash, aun cuando un par de veces tuvo la tentación de hacerlo mientras ellos dormían, pero nunca lo hizo porque eso significaría que sus amigos podrían descubrir a su pervertida "yo" y la opinión de ellos, como también su amistad podría cambiar drásticamente. Desde que había iniciado su vida sexual, el haber probado el placer que le ofrecía la carne, el sentimiento del riesgo a ser descubierta, el saber de lo que hacía no era lo adecuado para una niña de 16 años y como poco a poco retorcía su propia moral y su percepción sobre si misma hacia florecer en la chica sentimientos contradictorios, pero siempre sucumbía a seguir realizando las mismas prácticas convirtiéndola en una puta en toda la regla. A veces se debatía cual estilo de vida quería llevar; el de una joven intérprete soñadora que estaba enamorada de su amigo (lo moralmente aceptado) o entregarse completamente al placer del sexo y asumir ese estilo de vida aun si eso significara dejar atrás todo lo que aun tenia valor para ella. Pero en el fondo la chica sabía qué hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de iniciar su viaje con sus amigos, algo se había roto dentro de ella y no importaba que opción tomara, también si las cosas siguieran tal como estaban en este momento: ya no había vuelta atrás para poder rectificar su camino y volver a ser la niña inocente que alguna vez fue. Definitivamente esto era algo que deprimía a Serena (o al menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba).

Ya habiendo pasado las dos horas, Serena se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ni un ruido, se acercó donde estaba su mochila y la tomo para después salir de la habitación no sin antes haberse asegurado de que los otros tres ocupantes estaban completamente dormidos. Se dirigió al baño y dentro de él se preparó: primero se quitó la ropa de dormir quedando completamente desnuda, saco un par de medias negras, de las que acostumbraba usar, para ponérselas y del bolsillo pequeño de su mochila saco un frasco de donde tomo un par de pastillas anticonceptivas. Si bien la chica siempre llevaba consigo condones en caso de que sus parejas no tuvieran alguno (para evitar quedar embarazada y contraer alguna enfermedad) había acordado con Meyer y sus otras dos parejas más frecuentes (Sycamore y Alan) tener sexo sin utilizar protección, claro ya se había asegurado que ellos no tenían ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual y tanto el profesor como el mecánico a pesar de tener una vida sexual tan activa como ella, se aseguraban de tener las mismas precauciones. Con el entrenador del Charizard negro no hacía falta porque solo había mantenido relaciones con ella. Arreglo su cabello la peli miel con un moño rosa que acostumbraba utilizar, guardo su ropa de dormir y el frasco de vuelta a la mochila y salió del baño para dirigirse en donde se encontraba su amante.

Meyer estaba esperando a que llegara la chica cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y ver en la oscuridad una silueta entrando, fue segado un poco por las luces del casino cuando fueron encendidas por quien había entrado recién; Serena. Parpadeo un poco y cuando se acostumbró a la luz pudo deleitarse con lo que había enfrente a sus ojos: la amiga de su hijo estaba completamente desnuda, podía apreciar la figura de la chica con sus senos que tenían los pezones erectos al estar expuestos al frio aire nocturno, que para su edad eran muy generosos, bajando la mirada pudo ver su vientre plano, la cintura con unas anchas caderas que la hacían lucir curvilínea, la piel pálida de la misma que reflejaba la luz la hacía lucir hermosa y al bajar más los ojos pudo ver la vagina totalmente desnuda, libre de pelos púbicos (esto lo encontraba adobarle y sexy a la vez) y ver las largas y bien formadas piernas, con sus gruesos muslos que estaban cubiertos por las calcetas negras. Era una vista que excitó mucho al mecánico y agradecía la suerte de poder intimar con semejante espécimen femenino.

−Bueno, Meyer. Aquí me tienes ¿Esperaste mucho por mí? −Pregunto la semi desnuda chica, caminando hacia el sofá moviendo sus caderas a cada paso solo para molestar más al mecánico.

−No me importa esperarte a ti. −Respondió, levantando su torso y acomodándose en una posición sentada, descubriendo así la parte superior de su cuerpo. Era el turno de la jovencita el ahora poder apreciar el cuerpo de su amante; vio que no llevaba ninguna camisa puesta dejando a la vista todo el torso desnudo, con unos hombros anchos, apreció la musculatura de sus brazos, sus bíceps, su abdomen firme que sumado al vello en su pecho y el de sus brazos lo hacían lucir muy varonil y "salvaje" que contrastaba con la delgada y delicada figura de la oji azul. La parte inferior estaba cubierta por las mantas, pero pudo apreciar que solo llevaba su ropa interior puesta, preguntándose si el adulto no sentiría frio en su improvisada cama.

−Vamos, Serena-chan. Siéntate aquí para que podamos empezar, pero te lo advierto: no te dejare dormir en toda la noche. −Invitó el adulto a su amante, haciendo hincapié en lo último. La chica asintió y dejando su mochila a un lado del sofá dejo caer su cuerpo al lado del mecánico, apegándose a él quien también se movió para destaparse completamente. En esta ocasión, fue Serena la que tomó la iniciativa e inició besando a Meyer en la boca, recorriendo con sus finas manos el pecho del mecánico, tanteándolo y bajándolas hasta el abdomen para poder sentir lo duro que está. En tanto, el adulto hizo lo mismo pasando sus manos por la suave piel de la chica, tocando con su áspera palma los pechos y apretándolos un poco hizo que la peli miel gimiera. En la posición en la que estaba, agarro con su mano izquierda el hombro de su pareja y la acerco más hacia él, mientras con su otra mano soltó el seno que tenía agarrado y la bajo hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica. Primero rosó sus dedos justo por encima de la vagina, luego los bajó rosando alrededor de los labios haciéndole cosquillas y excitándola más provocando que Serena dejara de besar al hombre y comenzó a quejarse más fuerte al sentir como le masajeaban su intimidad, lo que Meyer aprovecho para besar su cuello, mordiéndolo ligeramente y succionando la piel haciéndole un ligero "chupón".

− ¡Ah! Meyer, ¡Ah! ¡Sigue así! −Se quejó la excitada chica. Esto solo estimulo más a su amante quien comenzó a evidenciar una protuberancia en su calzoncillo. La oji azul se percató de estoy y movió una de sus manos hacia la prenda y saco el pene erecto, bombeándolo desde la base hasta la cabeza donde detenía su mano para masajear la cabeza.

−Bueno, creo que es hora de ponerse serio. −Declaró el mecánico y acto seguido hundió sus dedos medio y anular dentro de la vagina, moviéndolos rápidamente, adentrándolos hasta el fondo, curvándolos para poder llegar al punto G (después de todo, tenía experiencia complaciendo a las damas) y también rozando con la palma de su mano el clítoris de la jovencita.

− ¡Ahhhh! −Gritó la peli miel, arqueando su espalda y abriendo los ojos ante recibir tal estimulación, soltando más de sus jugos de amor en la mano de su amante. En tanto, el mecánico siguió con la digitación en la chica provocándole más quejidos y siguió el juego unos minutos más, con la pervertida chica quejándose en voz alta sin guardar pudor entregando al placer de los dedos de su amante completamente. Pero justo antes de que pudiera correrse, Meyer dejo de mover sus dedos y se puso de pie.

−Ahh… Ahh… ¿Por qué te detuviste? −Cuestionó entre cortado la jadeante chica, algo decepcionada porque estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

−Bueno, Serena-chan. Es que se me ocurrió una idea que te dará más placer. Ven, sígueme. −Dijó el hombre extendiendo su mano y agarro un brazo de la chica jalándola para que lo siguiera, a quien le se le dificultó un poco poder pararse porque le temblaban las piernas. El padre de los hermanos limón la guío hasta una de las mesas y haciendo alarde de su fuerza tomo de las caderas a la temblorosa chica y la sentó al borde de la mesa.

−Ya que me diste una mamada antes, creo que es justo que te devuelva el favor. −Habiendo dicho esto, el adulto se arrodillo ante la mesa para quedar a la altura de la intimidad de la peli miel y con sus manos tomo las piernas de la misma acercándola a su rostro. Esto había tomado por sorpresa a Serena, pero luego comprendió las intenciones de Meyer: quería hacerle sexo oral.

−Jo, Jo. Mira que linda y rosado "gatito" tienes, Serena-chan. Esta muy mojado y huele muy dulce. −Dijó el hombre mientras con sus dedos habría los pliegues de la vagina.

−No hagas eso, es muy avergonzó. −Reclamó la chica de Kalos, muy sonrojada por la vergüenza de estar tan expuesta para que vieran su parte más íntima.

−Aww, que linda reacción. No te preocupes, pronto vas a sentir solo placer. −Dicho esto, Meyer enterró su cara en la vulva de Serena abriendo su boca saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer los labios exteriores, moviéndola de arriba y hacia abajo, ejerciendo presión para hacerla entrar dentro de la vagina de la excitada chica. Saboreó los jugos vaginales que escapan entre los pliegues y con sus manos acercó más hacia el borde el cuerpo de su amante, quien se comenzó a quejar más fuerte, dejando caerse sobre su espalda, llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Meyer y agarró su pelo, arqueando la espalda y fletando sus piernas, así como también los dedos de sus pies por el inmenso placer que le daba la lengua del mecánico. Muy pocos hombres habían podido hacerla gemir dándole sexo oral, haciéndola sentir en la octava nube. El hombre siguió haciendo su trabajo y estirando sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de Serena los llevo hasta los pechos de esta y comenzó a masajearlos y a jugar con los pezones duros que tenían, provocándole más placer a la chica. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la peli miel llego al clímax.

−Me-me voy a correr, ¡Ahhhhhh! −Con un fuerte grito la artista pokémon soltó su corrida en la cara del adulto, quien lo recibió con gusto y se sorprendió de la cantidad de líquido que soltó la amiga de su hijo. Debió haber sido muy bueno para provocar tal reacción, pensó.

−Vaya, si que soltaste mucho de tus jugos. Tus postres son deliciosos, pero me gusta más este sabor de ti, −dijó el mecánico mientras se paraba y se relamía sus labios, −aunque creo que gritaste muy fuerte. Espero que los chicos no te hayan escuchado.

Serena aún estaba jadeando después de tal orgasmo, pero al escuchar lo último volvió a sus cincos sentidos. Se había dejado llevar y no pudo contener su voz, así que se comenzó a preocupar de si había despertado a alguien. El temor comenzó a invadir el corazón de la chica, pero a la vez estimulaba el pensar que podría ser atrapada, eran sentimientos muy contrarios y solo la ponían más nerviosa. Meyer, al ver esto solo atendió a decir:

−No te preocupes. No creo que nos hayan oído, pero mejor deberíamos tener más cuidado. −Trató de consolar a la peli miel. −Bueno, creo que es hora del evento principal. −Dijó el hombre, quitándose los calzoncillos quedando completamente desnudo.

−Si, tienes razón. Mmm…, creo que tu "amiguito" está muy emocionado, ¿Verdad? – Habló la oji azul relamiéndose los labios al ver el cuerpo desnudo tonificado de su amante y que tan largo estaba su falo. Separó sus piernas, se apoyó con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho dirigió la mano hacia su vagina para abrirla e instar al mecánico que la penetrara, sonriendo pervertidamente. −Ven, métemelo y revuelve todo el interior de mi útero. No tienes que preocuparte, ya tome la pastilla y estamos en mi día seguro. Además, lo prefiero mejor así, "pelado".

−No tiene que repetírmelo dos veces. −Respondió Meyer acercándose a la chica tomo su pene y lo presiono contra la entrada de la vagina. Con una fuerte estocada hizo entrar todo el largo de su miembro de una vez hasta llegar al fondo, lo que le provocó un gemido suyo y un grito ahogado por parte de la jovencita, que en un esfuerzo para que no se escapara su voz se mordió el labio inferior cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños en reflejo del esfuerzo que hizo.

− ¡Ohh! Que agradable sensación. Extrañaba como tu vagina envolvía a mi pene. Me sorprende que aun siga tan apretada. −Exclamó complacientemente el adulto cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que sentía en su miembro, como apretaba alrededor de la periferia, lo húmedo que se encontraba ese espacio, como los labios exteriores de la vulva rozaban la base de su pene y como sus testículos chocaban contra la parte baja de la pelvis de la chica.

− ¡Ohh, si! Es tan grande que siento como ensancha mi útero. Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Muévelo! −Reclamó la peli miel al hombre, mientras estiraba sus brazos para agarrarse de su firme torso y lo miró fervientemente los ojos de su amante. Meyer se había olvidado como la candente fémina se comportaba como una puta en celo cuando tenían sexo y eso le gustaba mucho.

−A tus ordenes, mi niña. −Dijó y comenzó las embestidas, moviendo sus caderas de adelante y hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos a los lados de la mesa y con los músculos de su espalda trataba de marcar el ritmo de las oscilaciones de sus caderas. La mesa se movía con cada embestida que tenía la pareja y las patas ejercían fricción contra el piso de madera del casino, lo que provocó ruido al crujir la madera. − ¿Sabes porque elegí esta mesa, Serena-chan?

− ¡Ah, ah, ah! ¿A quién le importa? ¡Solo sigue metiéndomela más duro! ¡Ah! −Exigió la chica. Ya en este momento había dejado a tras sus inhibiciones, sus dilemas morales y solo quería sentir el placer de la carne. Había asumido el papel de una puta y nada más le importaba, excepto sentir como el pene de su amante moldeaba el interior de su vagina.

−Je je je. Hace unas horas me reclamabas porque podían encontrarnos teniendo sexo y ahora solo quieres que te lo meta hasta el fondo, ¿Verdad? ¡Eres toda una puta, Serena-chan! −Le recriminó Meyer a la joven artista.

− ¡Si, soy una puta! ¡Por esta noche SOY TU PUTA! Solo continúa metiéndomela, haré todo lo que quieras, pero solo sigue metiéndomela ¡Ahh! −Exclamó la desinhibida chica, ni ella misma se reconocería cuando estaba sumida en ese estado.

−Bueno, de todas formas, te lo diré. Escogí esta mesa porque fue la que habíamos utilizado para cenar. Solo piénsalo, hace un par de horas estábamos comiendo todos juntos en esta misma mesa como una pequeña familia y ahora la estamos manchando con los fluidos de nuestros cuerpos mientras tenemos sexo. No tenemos remedio, je je je. −Río el mecánico después de decir eso.

Serena solo le interesaba sentir placer en ese momento, pero cuando giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda vio la silla que estaba en frente de ella y recordó que esa había sido la que había ocupado Ash. Imagino al azabache allí, sentando, comiendo junto los demás y recordó la sonrisa que tenía, el semblante de un joven amable, algo tonto y distraído pero muy sincero: de la persona que amaba. Por un momento, se sintió culpable al pensar que al estar teniendo sexo con alguien que no fuera el azabache, su enamoramiento desde la infancia, lo estaba traicionando. Pero este sentimiento no duro mucho, porque en ese momento sintió que Meyer comenzó a acelerar sus embestidas y que apoyó su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sintiendo la pesada respiración en su nuca a la vez que por reflejo la peli miel envolvió sus delgados brazos abrazando la espalda sudorosa de su amante. En ese momento, al menos por esa noche, quería dejar de sentirse mal consigo misma y solo quería entregarse al placer del sexo, por lo que giro su cabeza y capturo los labios de Meyer _Lo siento, Ash_ fue lo último que pensó antes de que se nublara su mente.

− ¡Ah! Serena, estoy por correrme. ¿Dónde lo quieres? ¡Ah! −Dijó el mecánico soltando los labios de la soñadora chica, con la voz pesada denotando que estaba cerca de eyacular.

− ¡Adentro! ¡Córrete dentro mío! ¡Llena con tu semen todo mi útero! ¡Ah! −Respondió la oji azul y acto seguido cruzo sus piernas rodeando la pelvis del hombre presionándolo contra si misma y sin la intención de soltarlo.

−Ok, aquí va. ¡Recíbelo todo, Serena! ¡Ugh! −Exclamó el hombre dando una última embestida en el interior de la vagina, chocando con la entrada del útero y eyaculando soltó todo su esperma en el interior. La caliente peli miel también dio un último gemido y arqueando su sudorosa espalda recibió toda la carga que soltó el padre de su amigo dentro de ella. Sintió los espasmos musculares de su cuerpo al llegar al clímax y como el líquido caliente la llenaba su interior. Abrió los ojos mientras respiraba pesadamente y al encontrarse con los de su amante encima suyo lo beso nuevamente, arremolinado sus lenguas entre si antes de que Meyer desplomara su cuerpo sobre el de ella. La pareja estuvo en esa posición por unos instantes más mientras recuperaba el aliento, siendo el mecánico quien primero se movió, levantándose, aun jadeando un poco y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado suyo. En tanto, la oji azul seguía jadeando con un rostro que demostraba una gran satisfacción; con las pupilas mirando hacia arriba, su lengua afuera de su boca y esbozando una sonrisa. Nadie que conociera a Serena creería que tal chica podría llegar a tener esa apariencia. Finalmente, después de unos minutos de descanso ambos se repusieron.

−Eso estuvo genial, Serena-chan. Eres la mejor en la cama que he conocido o, mejor dicho, la "mejor puta sobre la mesa" que he tenido. −Corrigió el mecánico. La jovencita, en vez de molestarse, solo irguió su espalda para quedar sentada y dirigiéndose ante él contestó:

−Eso lo tomare como un cumplido, pero aun no acabamos, recuerda; me dijiste que no me dejaras dormir en "toda la noche". −Dijó la peli miel, mientras abría sus piernas y con sus dedos sacó un poco del semen que escurría desde dentro de su vagina para luego lamerlos.

Después de eso la caliente pareja siguió teniendo sexo unas horas más, probando otras posiciones y utilizando, literalmente, todo el casino para sus actos sexuales: desde probar hacerse sexo oral ambos a la vez sobre otra de las mesas (la pose del "69"), tener sexo anal al estilo de cómo se aparean los pokémon (con la peli miel en "cuatro" mientras era penetrada en su ano) hasta llegar a la cocina y con Meyer embistiendo a Serena contra la pared de cristal, restregando los pechos de la chica contra el frio vidrio. Terminaron donde habían empezado, el sofá, masturbándose entre sí mientras se besaban. Después de que ambos llegaran al orgasmo, Serena le sugirió al mecánico si tomaban un baño juntos para limpiarse antes de volver a sus respectivas camas (como también para tener otra sesión en la ducha) pero Meyer rechazo la oferta argumentando que debía limpiar el casino ya que lo habían desordenando y ensuciando con sus propios fluidos todo el lugar.

−Bueno, Serena. Ve a bañarte y después te acuestas. No te preocupes, yo puedo limpiar esto solo, se dónde guardan los artículos de limpieza. −Dijó el hombre mientras se erguía y se estiraba un poco. −Dejare todo como estaba y después utilizare el baño.

−Ok, te lo dejo en tus manos. −Respondió la oji azul, levantándose del sofá y tomando su mochila se percató que no tenía puesto el moño sobre su cabeza, así que buscó donde pudo habérsele caído cuando tenía sexo desenfrenadamente, encontrando dicha prenda cerca de donde estaba. Se dirigió a recogerla y le dijó a Meyer (quién todavía se encontraba allí) − ¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude? Digo, yo también soy responsable de haber ensuciado. –Dándole la espalda se agachó para recoger el listón sin darse cuenta que al hacer ese movimiento se escurrió un poco de semen que había quedado en su vagina y ano, cayendo al piso mientras era observada por Meyer.

−No te preocupes, puedo arreglármelas yo solo. Además, con esta vista me basta y sobra como "paga" por mi trabajo ¡Ja ja ja! −Se burló el hombre, lo que avergonzó un poco a la chica quien hizo un puchero, pero finalmente solo le sonrío y se despidió saliendo del casino.

Serena entro al baño, se quitó las calcetas (que habían quedado muy sucias), entró a la ducha y se bañó teniendo cuidando de sacar todo lo que tenía adentro de si, lavo su cabello, salió de la ducha, se secó y recogiendo del suelo las calcetas las guardó aparte junto con sus otras prendas usadas para lavarlos mañana. Se vistió con su ropa para dormir, se volvió hacer el moño en su cabeza y finalmente salió del baño para dirigirse al dormitorio con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Cerrando la puerta detrás suyo se metió a su cama, no sin antes volver a ver a sus amigos durmiendo, con Clemont hablando dormido sobre cosas de ciencia, la pequeña Bonnie estando abrazada a Puni-chan y Dedenne y a Ash destapado completamente roncando, por lo que se acercó donde él y lo arropo cuidando de no despertarlo.

−Gracias, Serena. Eres genial. −Escucho hablar al entrenador de Kanto la oriunda de Kalos, sorprendiéndose, pero al notar que el chico lo había dicho dormido suspiro.

− _Parece que solo sueña conmigo. Eso es muy dulce_. −Pensó la peli miel. − _¿Qué pensara de mi Ash? ¿Me vera solo como su amiga o…? −_ Pero rápidamente se puso triste porque no importaba si el azabache le devolvía sus sentimientos a ella o no, nunca lo sabría porque ella no tenía el valor para confesárselos y, más importante aún, quizás nunca él la aceptaría si llegara a descubrir lo que hacía, lo que acaba de hacer. Serena volvió a su cama y tratando de conciliar el sueño unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin darse cuenta. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo más podría seguir mintiéndose a sí misma.

 _¿Fin?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si les intereso, pueden comentar que les pareció. Saludos y gracias por leer.


	4. Capitulo 01 Parte 1

Bueno, aquí la primera parte del capítulo 01. Debo advertir que en este no habrá lemón (salvo una leve escena contextual) porque tratare de hilar la historia. Perdón por la espera y ojala sea de su agrado, recuerden que son libres de comentar y juzgar que les pareció.

 _ ***Declaración: la franquicia de Pokémon, como los personajes y los derivados de la misma no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad intelectual de Nintendo, Game Freack y Creatures Inc.; que están afiliados a The Pokémon Company.***_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

En Pueblo Boceto, una pequeña villa ubicada al sureste de Kalos, de una de las casas salía una chica de nombre Serena; una joven de tez blanca, con una figura esbelta donde destacaba lo curvilínea de esta, su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa jovial acorde al de una jovencita alegre de iniciar su propia aventura en el mundo pokémon, con unos ojos azules que reflejaban la luz del sol de esa mañana y su cabello largo de color castaño claro que se mesia con la brisa. En cuento a su vestimenta, consistía en una falda roja con un diseño muy a lo _Kalos_ que iniciaba apretándole en el área de la cintura y bajar hasta llegar un poco por encima de la mitad de sus muslos, calzando un par de medias largas negras, unas zapatillas del mismo color con una decoración de una poké ball rosada, una camiseta negra sin mangas con un cuello y hombreas de color blanco y luciendo un sombrero de copa pequeño de color rosado con una cinta negra alrededor de la copa. A sus espaldas llevaba una mochila de color rosada.

−Adiós Ryhorn, adiós Fletchilng. Deséenme suerte. También a ti mamá. −Se despidió Serena de los habitantes de su hogar mientras emprendía su camino hacia Ciudad Lumanalia.

−Adios Serena. Por favor cuídate y me llamas cuando llegues donde el profesor Sycamore para saber que llegaste bien. −Respondió la madre de Serena, Grace, desde la ventana del primer piso de la casa. − ¡Y no te olvides de seguir practicando las carreras de Ryhorn! −Gritó a su hija.

−Moh, si mamá. No me voy a olvidar de seguir practicando _(Es obvio que no lo hare, lo detesto_ ) −Esto último lo pensó la oji azul. No tenía buenos recuerdos de sus prácticas, precisamente, porque siempre terminaba con rasguños en su cara y cuerpo por caerse del pokémon, sufría accidentes de "novata" (si es que se podía seguir llamando novata a alguien que practicó 10 años ese deporte) y que su mentora la regañaba constantemente, aunque siempre la felicitaba por sus avances por mínimos que fueran y también por el hecho que podía interactuar con el Ryhorn de la familia (prácticamente un miembro más de su familia) podía soportar el martirio que eran las prácticas para ella. Al terminar dichas practicas DIARIAS, en la noche podía conversar con su madre desarrollando así su relación madre-hija. De todos modos, las carreras de Ryhorn no era algo que le gustara a una chica como Serena.

− _Para llegar al laboratío del profesor debo atravesar el sendero que lleva a Pueblo Acuarela y luego continuar por el norte atravesando la Ruta 2, llegar al Bosque Novarte, pasar por la Ruta 3 y… ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué tuvimos que elegir una casa tan lejos de Ciudad Luminalia? En serio, es molesto hacer todo este viaje a pie._ −Pensó Serena mientras veía el recorrido en su mapa. −Bueno, mejor tomare un taxi. Puede que me quede sin dinero pero luego me las arreglare.

Serena continuo su caminata por el sendero para poder llegar al primer pueblo de su recorrido y en ese lugar tomar un taxi o auto bus para continuar. Media hora más tarde llego al pueblo Acuarela, un pequeño lugar con unos cuantos edificios, unas plazas con mesas y unas cuantas casas que funcionaban como tiendas o cafés. Se quedó un rato para apreciar los edificios y la vista de dicha localidad, que a su juicio era muy bonito y un lugar perfecto para reunirse con otras personas en citas. No obstante, antes de dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos Serena miro en busca de una parada de autobús y encontró una donde estaba estacionado el vehículo que necesitaba, así que se dirigió a ese lugar, lo abordo y tomando un asiento al lado de una ventana aprecio el paisaje mientras la maquina comenzaba a andar. A pesar de su queja inicial de vivir en una parte tan lejos de las ciudades más importantes de la región, debía admitir que el panorama era muy bello y tranquilo con la vegetación, con la gente y pokémon muy amables. Pensando en lo bello del paisaje la mente de la joven chica comenzó a divagar en algunos mundanos recuerdos, como los de la mañana al levantarse, prepárese, desayunar o yendo más atrás, al día anterior cuando luego de ver las noticias en la televisión decidió iniciar su viaje para poder encontrarse con esa persona.

− _Han pasado unos años desde que nos vimos, pero no te he podido olvidar, Ash. ¿Me reconocerás cuando nos volvamos a ver?_ −Pensó un poco, melancólica, pero a la vez emocionada. Iba a reunirse con el chico del cual estaba enamorada desde muy pequeña y la verdad sentía emoción por eso, pero también un poco de nervio porque no sabía muy bien que le diría o como lo diría cuando estuviera enfrente de él. Se preguntó qué haría su madre en su situación o si hubiera pasado por algo similar − _Supongo que mamá también habrá sentido esto cuando iba a reunirse con… −_ El pensamiento se quedó en el aire, intentando evitar el recuerdo de una persona, pero finalmente fue más fuerte la memoria que su voluntad.

 _Sucedió desde la mañana de otro día cotidiano en la vida de la peli miel, un año atrás…_

Era la mañana de otro día cotidiano en la vida de la peli miel, hasta el momento había sido muy normal para ella que comenzó con levantarse por el llamado de su madre y los picotazos de Fletchling en su rostro cuando se dijó a sí misma _"cinco minutos más"_ (a veces solo se levantaba después de esto último), ir al baño a lavarse, arreglar su cabello y vestirse con ropa casual que acostumbraba usar. Luego de eso, bajó al primer piso y se dirigió a la mesa del comedor donde Grace la esperaba para que tomaran desayuno juntas, dejando comida en la fuente de Fletchling a un lado suyo para que las acompañara y los utensilios para que ellas pudieran degustar la comida que había preparado. Como otros días, madre e hija platicaron entre si cosas triviales pero que denotaba una confianza y apego entre ellas, después de todo pasaban gran parte de su tiempo juntas porque donde vivian no había muchas personas de la edad de Serena con los cuales congeniar, salvo el breve periodo de su vida cuando asistió a los cinco años de escolaridad y para Grace no era muy diferente porque si bien conversaba con los vecinos y algunas personas que conocía de otras ciudades que a veces iba a visitar, no se podía decir que tuviera una amistad significativa.

−Así que dormiste bien ¿verdad, Serena? Mmm… en realidad lo dudo ya que siempre debo estar llamándote para despertarte. De hecho, a veces en la noche veo algo de luz escapar de la puerta de tu habitación ¿Qué haces hasta tan tarde, hija mía? −Interrogó la morena entrecerrando sus ojos y esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa para molestar a su hija.

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡No hago nada malo o que deba interesarte! −Respondió un poco airada la peli miel, lo que provoco una pequeña risa a la mujer y al pokémon que la acompañaban en la mesa.

−Ya, ya no tienes que enojarte tesoro, solo te estaba molestando. Además, me gusta ver como inflas tus cachetes y haces ese puchero cuando te enfadas. −Dijó Grace haciendo un ademan con su mano para indicarle a su hija que se calmara.

La chica algo molesta se calmó no sin antes sonrojarse un poco por lo que le había dicho su progenitora. A veces la sacaba algo de quicio cuando la molestaba, pero rápidamente se calmó al recordar con quien estaba tratando: su madre, quien era amorosa con ella, se preocupa por su bien estar y que ambas compartían un afecto muy profundo. Siguieron conversando un poco más hasta que de repente escucharon un ruido.

 _¡Paff! ¡Ahh!_ Seguido de algo retumbando en el suelo.

− ¿Qué fue eso?

−No lo sé, pero vino de enfrente de la casa. Voy a ir a ver −Dijó Grace.

−Espera, mamá. Yo te acompaño −Secundo la chica.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la puerta y saliendo de su casa vieron de donde provenían esos ruidos: Ryrhorn, el fiel acompañante de Grace desde hace años estaba con su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de algo o, mejor dicho, de alguien. Para ser exacto, de un hombre adulto que vestía una gabardina de color café claro, unos pantalones negros, mocasines y que a su lado se veía una boina del mismo color que su atuendo y una pequeña maleta roja tirada cerca de él. Si bien, en primera instancia las mujeres se asustaran creyendo que el pokémon estaba atacando al hombre, al ver detenidamente unos instantes la escena, vieron que el tipo estaba sonriendo mientras Ryhorn con una actitud alegre le daba unas lamidas al rostro de su víctima.

−Uff, bueno, parece que no era nada grave, pero ¿Por qué Ryhorn está siendo tan cariñoso con él, mamá? −Preguntó extrañada la peli miel a Grace.

−Espera, no será… ¿Eres tú, Edward? −Ignorando la pregunta de su hija, se acercó un poco hacia el hombre indicándole a Ryhorn que se moviera para dejarlo en libertad y el tipo pudiera pararse.

−Je je je, el mismo, amiga. −Respondió el hombre mientras se sacudía un poco el polvo de sus ropas. −Lo siento por llegar así a tú casa, me tomo por sorpresa Ryhorn y se me abalanzo sobre mi cuando me reconoció. −Continuó hablando y extendiendo su mano ofreció un saludo a Grace, quien para sorpresa de él y de Serena, lo abrazo.

−Hace tantos años que no te veía. Ni si quiera hemos hablado… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te paso algo? −Le interrogo la mujer a su amigo mientras mantenía el abrazo y de sus ojos brotaban unas lágrimas que reflejaban la felicidad de volver a ver a un ser querido después de tanto tiempo.

−Ehh, mamá ¿Quién es él, lo conoces? −Preguntó la peli miel un poco extrañada al presenciar esa escena. No había visto a su mamá actuar así nunca y eso la descoloco un poco.

−Ohh, lo siento tesoro. Déjame presentártelo: él es Edward, un viejo amigo mío. Incluso era colega mío cuando yo era corredora. −Presentó a su hija al hombre quien estando de pie, la peli miel pudo apreciar mejor la apariencia del tipo: era un poco más alto que su madre, de conflictuara delgada, con un rostro de finos rasgos, con el cabello corto de color marrón claro y unos ojos que compartían el mismo color.

−Hola, Edward. Un gusto conocerte. −Saludo la chica.

−Ay, Serena. Parece que no lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Bueno, después de todo eras muy joven. −Dijó Grace a su hija, pero al percatarse de que ella no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería y anticipando su duda le respondió. −Para ser exactos, Edward te conoce desde que eras un lindo bebé. De hecho, en cierta forma me ayudo a criarte en tú primer año de vida. −Al decir esto, en el rostro de la mujer se pudo apreciar por un momento un signo de añoranza al recordar cuando comenzó su vida como madre.

−Bueno, no creo que fuera de mucha ayuda la verdad. Solo te visitaba de vez en cuando para ver como estabas, nada más. −Dijó Edward algo avergonzado y bajando su rostro para ocular el sonrojo de su cara.

−Vamos, no seas modesto. Incluso después de que separamos caminos y nos volvimos a encontrar nos acompañantes unos días Kanto cuando Serena asistió al campamento del Profesor Oak. De hecho, los otros papás te confundían con que eras mi esposo. −Revelo la mujer, golpeando con su codo el pecho de su amigo de forma juguetona.

En tanto, Serena estaba confundida y algo sorprendida ante lo que su madre decía. Haciendo memoria de lo que vivió en el campamento hace años, vino a su mente algunos recuerdos de ella siendo acompañada de su madre y otro sujeto en paseos o asistiendo a algunas las actividades del campamento. En su mente se formó el rostro de Edward y se le hizo más familiar.

−Bueno, ¿Por qué no pasas y conversamos adentro? Estábamos desayunando así que podrías acompañarnos. −Ofreció Grace a Edward, prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia la puerta antes de que si quiera este último pudiera responder. Serena se hizo a un lado suspirando ante la actitud de su madre y acercándose a Ryhron lo acaricio, tomo la boina y la maleta que estaban tirados y entro a de nuevo a su casa.

 _Momentos más tarde…_

Los tres ya habían terminado de comer por lo que Grace ayudada de Serena levantaron la mesa mientras dejaron que Edward se acomodara en la sala de estar hasta esperar que terminaran esa labor. Durante la instancia en que los tres compartieron la mesa, el invitado revelo a las dueñas de la casa la razón de su visita; el avión en el que viajaba hizo una escala en Kalos pero cuando abordo el otro avión para continuar su recorrido por política de la empresa solicitaron a dos voluntarios para tomar otro vuelo por política de _sobrevuelo_ (esto es cuando se venden más boletos en una aerolínea para asegurarse llenar todo el avión con pasajeros, básicamente) por lo que Edward decidió ofreceré porque por un lado no tenía prisa en llegar a su destino y por el otro podría ir a saludar a su viaja amiga y "tratar" de reavivar su amistad con ella. Si bien, el tipo no se podría considerar una persona desagradable, tendía a distanciarse mucho de las personas a las cuales él estimaba y para Grace eso no era diferente, además por lo mismo después de unos años sin contactarse con ella sentía vergüenza el tratar de volver hablar con ella porque temía que la mujer le guardara algún resentimiento. Para el alivio de Edward, al parecer no era el caso dado la forma en como fue recibido y tratado por su viaja amiga.

−Así que sigues trabajando como empresario, ¿verdad? −Pregunto la señora de la casa a su invitado.

−Más o menos, ahora me dirijo a Teselia para conversar con un accionista sobre una posible colaboración. La verdad prefería hacer este tipo de cosas por e-mail o llamadas telefónicas pero el tipo insistió en hacerlo de forma más personal así que entre mis colegas decidimos que fuera yo el que se reuniría con él. −Respondió Edward.

−Vaya, al parecer sigues siendo el mensajero del grupo, ja ja ja. −Rió la mujer en un tono algo burlesco solo para molestar al tipo quien comenzó a poner su cara roja por la broma de su amiga. Las personas cercanas a él lo consideraban la clase de persona pasiva que se dejaba llevar por el grupo al cual pertenecía y, si bien, era algo que detestaba de sí mismo el hombre con el paso del tiempo comenzó a saber llevar este aspecto negativo para estar bien consigo mismo tratando de tolerar esto solo con el círculo más cercano en su vida. De todas formas, aunque aceptaba las bromas de Grace igual le molestaba cuando hacían resaltar eso.

−Bu-bueno, déjame decirte que yo mismo me ofrecí para hacer esto. −Respondió tratando de guardar un poco la compostura sabiendo las intenciones de su amiga: hacerlo enfadar molestándolo hasta que su rostro estuviera todo colorado. −En fin, no has cambiando nada en todos estos años.

−Está bien, no tienes porque enojarte. Solo estaba bromeando por los viejos tiempos, nada más. −Se disculpó la ama de casa con su invitado, pero cerrando los ojos y moviendo la su mano enfrente de ella en señal de que no era nada en serio.

−Así que mamá siempre se ha comportado de esta manera ¿Por qué no me sorprende? −Dijó la peli miel para unirse a la conversación y de paso tomarle el pelo a su progenitora. −A todo esto ¿Cuál es ese trabajo que tienes, señor Edward, si se puede saber? −Preguntó por curiosidad.

−Bueno, a lo que me dedico es a la publicidad. Más concretamente, con junto con mis demás colegas trabajamos en diseñar campañas de publicidad con lo cual tratamos de financiar nuestras propias propios proyectos de animaciones. La verdad, han sido unos años duros por el tema de tener que conseguir el dinero para nuestros proyectos los cuales hemos postergado a favor de conseguir dicho dinero pero si todo sale bien con el tipo de Teselia ya no necesitaríamos hacer afiches y pancartas publicitarias y podríamos trabajar de lleno en nuestros cortos animados para mostrarlos en los festivales de entretenimiento y arte. Bueno, al menos tengo la esperanza de que así sea. −Respondió el hombre a la hija de su amiga. Consideraba un fracaso suyo el no poder dedicarse al cien por ciento a la animación y no le gustaba hablar de ello, pero con Grace y Serena se daba esa libertad por el afecto que tenía a ambas.

La conversación siguió por una hora más hasta que Edward ofreció a las dueñas del hogar el invitarlas a comer a un restaurante en señal de agradecimiento recibirlo en su casa. Ambas aceptaron y salieron de Pueblo Boceto para buscar donde almorzar, decidiendo ir a Ciudad Lumanilia porque en dicha ciudad tendrían más opciones para escoger. Durante su viaje Grace y Edward conversaron entre sí para ponerse al tanto de sus vidas, excluyendo a Serena quien no le molestó mucho eso, sino que le extrañaba ver a su madre actuar tan alegre mientras platicaba con ese hombre, así como también notaba leves sonrojos por parte de ambos cuando sin querer tenían roces entre si al caminar juntos o cuando se asentaban en un lugar para descansar. Finalmente decidieron ir a uno de los números cafés que se encontraban en la gran ciudad y después de comer decidieron dar un paseo, para alivio de Serena esto significaba que se saltarían la práctica de ese, pero como Grace la estaba pasando muy bien con Edward decidió no decir nada.

Los tres estuvieron paseando por la ciudad y visitando lugares como el museo o la Torre Prisma hasta el atardecer, momento en donde Edward ofreció acompañarlas a casa para después irse al hotel que le dieron los del avión hasta su próximo vuelo. Grace rechazo la oferta para sorpresa de los dos y dijó que se podría hospedar en su casa si quería, después de todo no le incomodaba su presencia y así podrían seguir conversando más entre ellos. El adulto no tuvo más opción que aceptar y las acompaño de vuelta su hogar mientras cierta peli miel notaba como ambos adultos congeniaban muy bien entre sí e incluso llegando a parecerse una pareja. Para Serena le resultaba algo raro esa situación, pero en cierta forma le agradaba la idea de que su mamá estuviera tan feliz, le agradaba Edward e incluso por un momento llego a pasar por su mente la idea de verlo como un "padre", cosa que se le quedo dando vueltas por su cabeza durante el resto de ese día.

Ya en la noche, los tres estaban sentados en la mesa cenado el estofado que había preparado Grace quien escogió prepar dicho plato porque era el favorito de Edward y este último lo había notado generándole algo de pena dicho gesto por parte de su amiga. Tuvieron una conversación amena donde la mayoría de los diálogos eran intercambiados entre los adultos mientras que la adolescente solo respondía con frases cortas como _"vaya"_ o _"¿en serio?"_ pero eso no le importaba mucho porque su mente estaba preocupada de otra cosa; ¿Por qué se comenzaba sentir extraña en la presencia de Edward? La peli miel nunca había conocido a su padre y al principio durante su niñez eso no le importaba hasta que durante su primer año en la escuela notaba como sus compañeros de clases eran recogidos no solo por sus mamás sino también por sus papás o ambos padres, mientras que ella solo era recogida por su mamá. Para la ex corredora era incomodo cuando su hija comenzaba a preguntar el _¿Por qué?_ ella no tenía un papá, tratando de eludir el tema hasta el día en que Serena la confronto exigiéndole respuestas, la cual fue una no muy satisfactoria; Grace había tenido un "amor de verano"con un hombre del tiempo después de separarse se enteró que estaba embarazada, pero como nunca pudo ponerse en contacto con el sujeto y jamás volvió a saber algo respecto a su paradero decidió criar al fruto de su vientre ella sola. Ese tema ya no la molestaba tanto, después de todo era feliz viviendo sola con su madre y sus dos pokémon mascota (excepto cuando tenía que entrenar) pero después de pasar un día con Edward al verlo interactuar mucho con su mamá la hizo reflexionar en la idea en que si tuviera un padre podría ser como dicho sujeto, provocándole un sentimiento algo extraño en ella de pertenecer a una familia "completa". De hecho, Edward no solo era atento con su madre, sino que también con ella con gestos sutiles como, por ejemplo: con amabilidad le preguntaba que sabor de helado ella quería, cuales eras las cosas que le gustaba hacer, si tenía un objetivo y hasta bromeo en si ella tenía o había tenido un novio haciéndola sonrojar, bromear sobre que era muy bonita como su madre y por eso ningún hombre se la merecería, lo cual también apeno a Grace quien se puso más roja que su hija. Quizás estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto a raíz de que en el fondo añoraba el tener una figura paterna pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

−Estuvo muy delicia la comida, en serio muchas gracias por la invitación y perdona nuevamente las molestias que te he causado. −Habló el hombre, interrumpiendo la concentración de la oji azul.

−Muchas gracias. Y no, no tienes porque seguir disculpándote ( _ya lo hiciste muchas veces durante el día) −_ pensó –no eres una molestia en esta casa, eres un invitado. −Respondió la ama de casa mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a recoger los platos.

−Bueno, al menos déjame ayudarte en esto. −Ofreció Edward también levantándose de su asiento y recogiendo los otros platos para ayudar a la mujer.

−Ehh… normalmente Serena me ayuda en esto, pero creo que podría aceptar tú oferta en señal de disculpas por tener que dejarte dormir en el sofá del salón. −Dijó Grace.

−Ya te dije que eso no era un problema. −Expresó el hombre, algo fatigado porque ya lo había repetido antes.

− ¿Ves que molesta la cosa? −Señalo la mujer entrecerrando los ojos y con un tono acusador.

− _Touché_. −Secundo el hombre a su amiga e inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a reír levemente en carcajadas, dejando a Serena en una situación incómoda porque no sabía si reír también, no hacer nada o simplemente retirarse de ahí. Casi como si se activará un sexto sentido Grace vio a su hija y leyó su mente, por lo que le dijó:

−No te preocupes por los platos, Serena. Mejor ve a dormir que ya es tarde y como hoy no tuvimos practica mañana a primera hora nos levantaremos para compensarlo. −Habiendo dicho esto, insto a su hija a hacerle caso. Para mala suerte de la chica, sabía que su madre hablaba en serio y lo mejor era ir a dormir.

−O-ok, mamá. Permiso y buenas noches señor Edward. −Le deseo al sujeto mientras se retiraba.

−También buenas noches a ti, Serena. −Correspondió.

−Buenas noches, tesoro. −Le deseo Grace.

Más tarde, cuando Serena se había arreglado y ya estaba acostada en su cama trató de conciliar el sueño, pero no le era posible porque por un lado no le agradaba para nada la idea de tener una doble sesión de entrenamiento mañana y por el otro cuando escuchaba a su madre subir y bajar un par de veces hablando con Edward mientras acarreaban sabanas para improvisar una cama en el sofá. Al escuchar la conversación de ambos adultos, vino a su mente si las parejas casadas tendrían ese tipo de convivencia, volviendo a brotar en su mente al pensamiento de que estaba visualizando a el hombre que había conocido ese día como su padre. Divagando un en ello se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta, teniendo un sueño en donde se veía así misma de pequeña en un bosque perdida, con miedo y siendo asustada por un pokémon azul cuando este salto en frente de ella, cayendo al suelo lastimándose la rodilla solo para que momentos después fuera encontrada por otro niño que la ayudo y se presentó con el nombre que nunca más pudo olvidar; Ash. Como si se tratara de una diapositiva rápidamente cambió la escena a otra cuando estaba sentada en un pupitre dentro de una sala con niños a su alrededor donde la niña de al lado le preguntaba sobre el dibujo que estaba haciendo y Serena al mostrárselo la niña le preguntó _"que raro ¿Dónde está tú papá?"_ incomodándola y al no saber que responder escucho a otro niño de tras suyo gritar _"¿no tiene papá? ¡Mírenla, no tiene papá!"_ provocando que toda la clase rodeara a la pequeña Serena, haciendo que esta última comenzara a encogerse y ver a los otros niños como gigantes señalándola intimándola y diciendo al aniso _"No tiene papá, no tiene papá…"_ hasta que la Serena del sueño grito: " _¡No es cierto, déjenme en paz!_ despertándola. Abriendo sus ojos, solo vío techo de su habitación levemente iluminado por la luz que se escapaba por las cortinas de su ventana. Volteo su cabeza hacia la derecha para ver el reloj de su despertador que marcaba las 2:31 a.m. Había tenido una pesadilla.

− _Solo fue un sueño. −_ Pensó la oji azul reflexionando un poco sobre el mismo. Era algo molesto para ella tener pesadillas sobre las cosas que más angustiaban su mente, quizás pensaba tanto las cosas que no podía evitarlo. Trató de conciliar el sueño nuevamente dando vueltas en su cama tratando de acomodase para volver a dormir sin éxito, dándose por vencida y solo se quedó mirando al techo. Finalmente, decidió levantarse y salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina y tomar un vaso de leche para ver si podría conciliar el sueño por lo se dirigió a las escalares, pero al comenzar a bajarlas escucho unos ruidos que venias desde abajo. Siguió bajando, extrañada de los ruidos que se iban intensificando con forme iba descendiendo, − _¿Qué podrá ser esos ruidos?_ – pensó y cuando llego al final de las escaleras escucho algo:

− _¡Ah! ¡Así, hazlo así Edward! −_ Esto sorprendió a la peli miel al reconocer que era la voz de su madre.

− _Espera, déjame acomodarme. Me está doliendo la espalda…_ −Volvió escuchar, pero esta vez la voz ¿era de Edward? Luego de eso comenzaron a sonar unos leves gemidos. Guiada por la curiosidad y teniendo un presentimiento de lo que podría ser aquello, Serena se agacho y gateo un poco para después asomar su cabeza por sobre la pared que separaba la cocina del pasillo, pudiendo ver la parte de atrás del sofá principal (donde se suponía que el invitado de esa noche estaría durmiendo) acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad pudo apreciar algo raro, por sobre el respaldo del sofá se asomaba algo que se movía. Al principio no pudo distinguir que era, pero luego de unos momentos vio la forma de esos apéndices: eran unos pies. Le extraño mucho eso preguntándose _¿Por qué?_ precisamente unos pies estaban asomándose, pero cuando vio una figura que se irguió pudo distinguir que era el torso de alguien y gracias a un haz de luz proveniente desde entre medio de una cortina en la ventana de la sala por un breve instante vio el rostro a quien pertenecía ese torso: Edward. Uniendo los puntos en su cabeza al observar como se movía las sombras, considerando la posición y los ruidos de gemidos llego a la conclusión de que estaban haciendo _eso_ , tener sexo. Al imaginarse a ambos adultos teniendo sexo y considerando que una de las involucradas era su propia madre rápidamente el sentimiento de vergüenza invadió todo el cuerpo de la chica. Finalmente, resonó en la sala un último gemido proveniente desde el sofá indicando que Edward había llegado al clímax.

− _Ohh, lo siento Grace. Lo volví hacer. −_ Susurro el adulto.

− _Está bien, entiendo. Ya estoy a acostumbrada. −_ Respondió la madre de Serena al hombre. Sabía que Edward sufría de eyaculación precoz y no podía evitarlo, lo que avergonzaba al sujeto quien por esto mismo su vida sexual no era muy activa. No obstante, la mujer se sorprendió cuando sintió unas manos que comenzaron a tantear su cuerpo.

− _Espera ¿Qué estás haciendo? −_ Cuestionó la ama de casa.

− _No es justo que solo yo tenga diversión, ¿verdad? No podría considerarme hombre si no hago que mi mujer también se corra. −_ Dichó esto, comenzó a jugar con el cuerpo de su amante provocándole más gemidos y que esta dijera su nombre. Mientras tanto, si bien Serena no podía ver si que escuchaba todo haciéndola sentir incomoda, pero a la vez intrigada.

Serena sabía muy bien lo que era el sexo, o al menos lo que aprendió en la escuela y por parte de su madre cuando le dio la "charla" sobre de donde provenían los bebes. Según lo que le habían enseñado, el sexo era un acto en el cual dos personas unían sus cuerpos para demostrar su amor, era el medio por el cual los seres humanos se reproducían y dado la experiencia personal sabía que dicho tema levantaba mucho morbo entre los más jóvenes, recordando como los chicos eran los más interesados en eso y mediante otros medios como la televisión o escuchando las conversaciones de algunos vecinos supo otros conceptos respecto al tema. Nunca había practicado nada de lo que aprendió y/o había escuchado, pero ella creía que el sexo solo se debía hacer con otra persona que amaras, con la imagen de cierto chico cruzar fugazmente por su mente al pensar en eso.

− _¡Ah! ¡Ahhh! −_ Gimió Grace al llegar al orgasmo, lo que hizo a Serena abrir completamente los ojos al escuchar la voz de su madre gemir de esa manera. Al momento de eso, las sombras que veía se deformaron de tal forma que vio cómo se asomaron dos cabezas por sobre el respaldo, viendo como una se apegaba a la otra girándose un poco en la dirección en donde la peli miel estaba observando. Por reflejo y con el temor de ser descubierta se agacho rápidamente quedando sentada en el frio piso de la sala y rogando que no la hayan visto.

− _Eso estuvo muy bueno. ¿Cuándo aprendiste eso? Bueno, no importa. Me gusto volver hacer esto contigo. −_ Exclamo Grace.

− _Pero, ¿estas seguras de esto? Ya lo hicimos, pero no creo que sea correcto que yo- −_ Habló Edward, pero fue interrumpido cuando su amante unió sus labios con los de él en un beso.

− _No tiene nada de molo que hicimos. Ambos queríamos hacerlo −_ dijó la mujer separándose del beso y continuó − _se lo que estás pensando y no, no pensé ni pensare nunca más en él −_ Fulminó la mujer.

− _Si, lo sé. A lo que me refería era ¿por qué lo hicimos? −_ Se cuestionó el hombre, extrañando a la mujer − _Digo, me gustó y todo lo que trato de decir es… −_ Pero no pudo terminar la frase.

− _Te entiendo. Han pasado años y sé que te sientes culpable por no haberme hablado, pero ambos sabíamos que no podíamos estar juntos. Yo tenía que criar a Serena y tú para cumplir tu sueño tenías que aceptar esa oferta. Me sentí muy triste cuando nos separamos, pero era lo mejor._ −Unas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Grace mientras decía esto. La verdad, era que ambos estaban enamorados entre si, pero por un desacuerdo entre ambos que se originó cuando Edward le dijó a Grace que ya no quería seguir en las carreras de Ryhorn y que su sueño era trabajar haciendo animación la mujer sintiéndose traicionada por la persona con la cual _creía_ compartir la misma meta terminaron peleándose. Durante ese tiempo la mujer conoció a otro sujeto y por despecho cayo en sus brazos entregándose completamente para que al final se separa de él porque dicho hombre no quiera entrar en una relación con ella y solo la veía como una amiga por sexo. Unos meses más tarde Grace quedo hospitalizada por un accidente que sufrió en una de sus carreras y fue ahí cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. Con miedo e incertidumbre la mujer se contactó con la única otra persona en la cual podía confiar: Edward y no sabiendo como iba a reaccionar se sorprendió cuando este fue a visitarla inmediatamente para acompañarla. Pasando unos meses nació su bebé, lo que hizo a la mujer recapacitar sobre sus acciones, en como termino así y que a pesar de todo Edward asistió en su ayuda a pesar de lo ocurrido, pero con el paso del tiempo noto como la vida de su amigo se complicaba al ir posponiendo trabajos y proyectos generando en la mujer el sentimiento de culpa al ser un bache en los sueños de la persona que amaba. Finalmente, tomo la decisión de decirle a Edward que debían separase definitivamente, él no tenía ninguna obligación con ella porque fue por culpa de ella misma terminar en esa situación y para colmo estaba perjudícalo, no se arrepentía de haber concebido a Serena, pero decidió criarla sola porque no quería que Edward truncara sus sueños por ella. Edward le hizo caso y se separaron nuevamente ya que el aspirante a animador para seguir su sueño debía estudiar en una región lejana al otro lado del mundo y la corredora debía replantearse sobre su carrera y dar prioridad a la crianza de su hija.

− _Fue en Kanto, cuando nos encontramos de nuevo. Esa vez Serena ya había crecido en una sana y alegre niña. −_ Dijó Edward a su amante, recordando esa vez.

− _Si, tienes razón. Parece que fue obra del destino volver a encontrarnos, pero al final nos volvimos a separar. Ciertamente, es cruel el destino. −_ Rió amargamente la mujer al decir esto. Durante el campamente de verano se toparon nuevamente ambos adultos, pero solo fue unos días porque Edward estaba haciendo la práctica de su carrera y de casualidad junto con otros estudiantes trabajaron junto con el profesor Oak para hacer afiches y promocionar dicho evento en terreno. − _¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si no hubiera sido tan egoísta? Hmph… ciertamente de lo único que me arrepiento es haber sido tan terca contigo y no haberte apoyado porque creí que me abandonarías y me traicionabas, cuando fui yo quien te traiciono._ −Reveló Grace.

− _Si, yo también a veces me cuestiono lo mismo, pero no creo que hayas sido egoísta. Bueno, si fuiste terca y algo mala conmigo, pero entiendo el porqué. Yo tampoco quería separarme de ti. −_ Dijó el hombre.

Hubo un silencio espectral entre ambos, mientras Serena escuchaba todo lo que decían y comenzó a avergonzarse al estar invadiendo la privacidad de su madre. Varias cosas le eran aclaradas sobre que fue de su padre en base a la conversación de ambos (al menos sabía que su padre biológico no era Edward), porque ambos tenían esa química y que la llama de su relación seguía encendida luego de tanto tiempo.

− _Creo que mejor me voy a dormir a mi habitación. Si quieres, podrías acompañarme. −_ Con un bostezo, la madre de Serena le dio ese ofrecimiento a su pareja.

− _Este… mejor no. Digo, no es que no quiera porque si quiero, pero… pero… tenemos que ordenar nuestras ideas. Si, eso. −_ Respondió nerviosamente el hombre, rechazando la oferta. La verdad, trataba de mantener la mente fria para no tomar ninguna decisión de la cual arrepentirse, tanto para él como para Grace. En parte porque si el negocio en Teselia salía bien, él y su equipo ya no tendrían problemas económicos y podrían tener algo más de libertad respecto a su trabajo, como por ejemplo poder mudarse a otra localización y Ciudad Lumanilia era una buena opción para asentar una empresa de animación considerando lo que la gran metrópolis tenía que ofrecer. Si todo salía bien, finalmente podría tener una vida junto a Grace y formar parte de una "familia" con la mujer que siempre amo, su más grande anhelo.

− _Ok… al menos ¿podría acompañarte unos minutos más, así? −_ Algo frustrada, preguntó la ama de casa a su amante, el cual acepto.

En tanto, Serena aprovecho la oportunidad y regreso a su habitación sin hacer ruido, se metió en su cama y reflexiono sobre lo acontecido sin poder volver a dormir por el resto de la noche. Esa sería la noche más incómoda que hubiera vivido la peli miel si no fuera por lo que aconteció al día siguiente cuan…−

Los recuerdos fueros interrumpidos cuando el autobús dio un pequeño salto y se detuvo, con el chofer del vehículo avisando a los pasajeros haber llegado a su destino: la entrada de la Ruta 4, hacia Ciudad Luminalia. Era algo no feliz de su pasado y por ello prefería no recordarlo. Suspiro, sintiendo muy tensos sus delicados hombros, −Ya ha pasado un año desde ese incidente, se supone que lo habías superado maldita sea. −Se maldijo así misma al notar que estaba más afectada de lo que admitía.

− _Hace un año… cuando Edward me violo. −_ Susurro la angustiada chica sin poder evitarlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	5. Capitulo 01 parte 2

Primero que nada, en vista de que hubo dos nuevos usuarios que comenzaron a seguirme, decidí publicar el capítulo completo aquí. No obstante, el resto seguiré publicándolo en otras plataformas.

 _ ***Declaración: la franquicia de Pokémon, como los personajes y los derivados de la misma no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad intelectual de Nintendo, Game Freack y Creatures Inc.; que están afiliados a The Pokémon Company.***_

Capítulo 01

Parte 2

Serena estaba en la entrada para ingresar a Ciudad Luminaria. No es como si la ciudad estuviera separada por alguna muralla o algo por el estilo, pero era muy evidente los lugares por el cual se podía ingresar: una gran avenida por donde podían transcurrir tanto personas como vehículos móviles, desde autos a camiones. De hecho, cunado cruzo caminando a la ciudad vio como algunos taxis ingresaban y salían de la ciudad, siguiendo su camino apreciaba varias personas que transcurrían por la ciudad, algunos acompañados de sus pokémon, lo que le trajo varios recuerdos a su memoria, como cuando su mamá la llevó de compras a una de las _bouquite_ (tienda de ropa) por su cumpleaños número 16 que fue hace solos dos meses atrás o más hacia atrás en el tiempo cuando asistía a la escuela y en su clase tuvieron un viaje escolar para visitar el museo principal. Pero pronto vino a su mente otro recuerdo que trato de suprimir sin éxito. _"Vamos, Serena. Ya paso un año, ahora se supone que ahora trataría de ser feliz y no amargarme más por ello"._

Hablando consigo misma, saco de su mochila el mapa que tenía y lo reviso para ver donde se encontraba el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore. No estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba como para tener que tomar algún taxi o algo parecido, pero si le ameritaría una caminata de al menos veinte minutos según sus cálculos. Suspiro, movió un poco sus hombros y se animó a ir hacia adelante, no sin antes distraerse un poco al contemplar la ciudad, los edificios, las calles, los cafés en donde se apreciaba a personas entrando y saliendo de esos establecimientos hasta que escucho una risa detrás suyo. Era una niña que iba corriendo y cuando paso al lado de la peli miel esta se tropezó y cayó al suelo, provocando el llanto de la niña al haber sufrido ese accidente. Serena quiso acercarse a ayudar a la niña, pero se detuvo cuando paso corriendo al lado suyo un hombre en dirección en donde se encontraba la niña, quien fue identificado por la infante como su padre.

−Papá, me caí. Me duele ¡Buahh! −Gritó la niña mientras era levantada por el hombre.

−Está bien, cariño. Mira, no pasa nada. Ya no hay dolor, ya no hay dolor. −Dijó mientras sacudía el polvo de las ropas de su hija y le sobaba con cuidado las palmas de sus pequeñas manos para calmarla. −Debes tener más cuidado cuando corras y trata de no alejarte mucho de mi cuando paseemos en la calle, ¿esta bien?

−Snif. Si, papá ¿me cargas? −Pregunto estirando sus pequeños brazos hacia el cuello del adulto

−Por supuesto, mí vida.

−Y… también ¿me comprar un helado?

−No te aproveches… pero si. No le digas a mamá o si no se va a molestar con papá. −Contesto.

−¡Ya! Si prometes también comprarme un peluche, ji ji ji. −Trató de chantajear a su progenitor.

−Oye, tampoco abuses. Bueno, tal vez. SOLO tal vez. −Respondió cediendo nuevamente el hombre. En tanto, la oji azul había presenciado toda la escena y cuando padre e hija pasaron al lado suyo por un instante vio que el rostro del hombre se deformo para parecerse al de Edward.

" _¿Qué fue eso?"_ Resonó en la mente de la jovencita. Volviendo su mirada hacia donde debía proseguir su camino los recuerdos en su cabeza comenzaron a emerger nuevamente, trasladándola a la mañana cuando su madre la hizo entrenar desde muy temprano…

−¡Serena! Mantén firme el agarre ¡Pero no tires! ¡Espe-!

−¡Ahh!

−Serena… -suspiro- ¿Te encuentras bien? −Pregunto una señora de tez morena a la chica quien montando un Rhyhorn cayo del pokémon estrellándose en el suelo. Entre frustración y preocupación la mujer se dirigió donde su hija esperando alguna respuesta.

−Ay… Eso dolió −Se quejó la chica al tratar de levantarse sobándose el área de su coxis que había sido golpeado cuando cayó. −¡Claro que no me encuentro bien!

−Bueno, si puede ponerte de pie y gritarme entonces no te paso nada. Anda, vuelve a subirte a Rhyhorn y lo volverás a intentar ¡Desde el principio!

−¡¿Qué?! Hemos estado toda la mañana en esto. Tch, maldición. −Resinando un poco los dientes volvió a subirse al lomo del pokémon aun sintiendo dolor acumulado de la rutina que llevaba practicando desde muy temprano. En tanto un joven hombre observaba desde la distancia el entrenamiento que tenía Serena guiada por Grace, quien solo se limitaba a mirar en silencio a pesar de que en un principio se preocupaba del bienestar de la peli miel dado sus constantes accidentes, pero después de un rato se dio cuenta que la chica podía seguir practicando a pesar de lo que suponía el desgaste físico que implicaba la acción de montar un Rhyhorn.

−" _¿Tal vez debería decirle algo? Mmm… mejor no, Grace es la que sabe de esto y no creo que fuera negligente como para seguir imantando a Serena a practicar si fuera peligroso para ella" −_ Pensó Edward. Estaba despierto desde muy temprano cuando cerca de las 08:00 am despertó por el ajetreo de las amas de casa donde la madre despertaba a su hija para prepararse sin darse cuenta que en medio de las discusiones con esta al quejarse del sueño que tenía había despertado a su visita. Se disculpó por ello a lo cual el hombre no le dio mucha importancia quien también aprovecho de levantarse y a la vez desayunar con ellas. Ya para las 08:30 am habían terminado y ambas mujeres salieron de la casa para iniciar su rutina siendo acompañadas por Edward quien insistió en ello.

En tanto cierta oji azul se esforzaba en tratar de no caerse del pokémon que montaba, pero le resultaba difícil tal acción porque tenía mucho sueño y si no fuera por los gritos constantes de su madre y de los movimientos salvajes en su montura habría cerrado los ojos sucumbiendo al cansancio y sueño. En la mente de la joven solo había pensamientos de resentimiento por la frustración y el enojo de estar en esa situación, ya que de por si detestaba tener que montar al pokémon y si a eso le sumamos la falta de sueño, el dolor en su trasero y espalda que sentía en su cuerpo al rebotar constantemente en el lomo de piedra del pokémon dado la cantidad de tiempo que se había prolongado la sesión de entrenamiento ya estaba harta. Pero al momento de ver en la dirección en donde se encontraba su mentora vio a Edward sentado unos metros más allá y a su cabeza volvía el recuerdo de anoche de ese incomodo momento, cuando encontró a su progenitora y a él en un momento muy íntimo.

−" _Esos dos… no puedo creer que lo hayan hecho ¿qué habrá sentido mamá?" −_ Cuando se imaginó a su madre teniendo sexo con Edward rápidamente se avergonzó y al distraerse volvió a caerse. _"Serena"_ Escucho gritar la joven quien, sin darse cuenta de un momento a otro, en un parpadeo, estaba tendida en el suelo viendo el despejado cielo de ese día dejándola atónita por unos instantes.

−¿Te encuentras bien? −Dijo preocupada Grace a su hija al acercarse a ella. Cuando la vio tendida en el suelo se preocupó de su bienestar al observar que se quedó varios segundos tendida en el suelo.

−¿Eh? Si, mamá. Estoy bien. −Respondió tratando de levantarse sentándose en el suelo, pero al apoyarse en sus brazos estos flaquearon y no pudieron mantener su peso. Rápidamente fue sostenida por la mujer desde los hombros.

−¿Esta bien, Grace? −Preguntó Edward al haber llegado donde madre e hija. Si la experta corredora estaba preocupada, entonces la última caída que sufrió la chica fue grave. −Creo que fue demasiado para ella, Grace. Creo que lo mejor sería terminar por hoy. −Sugirió.

−Si, tienes razón. Lo siento, tesoro, creo que te exigí mucho esta vez. −Condescendió, ayudando a ponerse de pie a su hija. −Bueno, creo que no era muy buena idea entrenar el doble.

−¿Eso crees? −Respondió Serena, con algo de rencor en su voz. −Oh, no te preocupes, Rhyorn. Solo un accidente porque estaba cansada Y CON SUEÑO. −Se dirigió al pokémon que estaba preocupado por ella y haciendo énfasis en lo último.

−Te dije que te durmieras temprano ¿qué estuviste haciendo anoche? −Le encaró la aludida. Esto provoco que Serena recordara porque no había vuelto a dormir y al ver que Edward también estaba presente ahí no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda y comenzar a avergonzarse. −Wow, te pusiste roja. Espera, ¿tendrás fiebre? −Acercándose donde la joven corredora apoyo su frente en la de ella para cerciorarse, llegando a la conclusión de no era el caso. −Bueno, creo que no tienes fiebre. Quédate descansando un rato si quieres, en tanto yo voy a la casa y preparo el almuerzo.

−Está bien, mamá.

−Si quieres, Grace, podría ayudarte en eso. −Sugirió el hombre a la mujer.

−No hace falta. Si quieres quédate un rato con Serena así charlan un poco. −Respondió, para sorpresa de la chica.

−Como quieras. Ven, mejor sentémonos en el pasto.

−Es-tabien. −Dijo algo nerviosa, levantándose del suelo y caminar unos pasos de tras de Edward para dirigirse a un lugar cómodo donde asuntarse. En tanto, la ama de casa se retiró junto con Rhyhorn. Se sentaron a los pies de un árbol de allí donde ambos se apoyaron en la copa del árbol y se quedaron un rato en silencio, cosa que no molestaba al adulto porque se estaba relajando sintiendo la sensación de la brisa en su rostro y cabello, escuchando el ruido del ambiente que atenuaba un escenario sereno para él. En caso contrario, Serena se sentía incomoda en esa situación, si bien era un alivio el poder descansar luego de tres horas montando y dado su cansancio tenía mucho sueño con ganas de tomar una siesta no podía relajarse y sentarse a gusto por lo incomoda que se sentía al estar al lado del hombre que tuvo sexo con su madre la noche anterior.

−¿En qué tanto piensas, Serena? −Preguntó Edward a la chica, al verla de reojo e intuir que algo ocupaba la mente de la joven.

−¿Ehhh? ¡Nada, nada! −Algo exaltada respondió, agitando sus manos y su cabeza de lado a lado como negación.

−Mmm… Bueno, perdón por preguntar. No era mi intención molestarte. −Se disculpó el hombre, volviendo a su posición inicial y hacer como que no dijo nada. – _"¿Quizás debí haber iniciado la conversación de otra forma? Hmph, creo que nunca podre tratar con las mujeres" −_ Pensó _._

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio, pero esta vez se volvió algo incómodo para los; Serena no podía relajarse (el cansancio y estrés la abrumaban) y Edward quería conversar un poco con la chica ya que a pesar de conocerla de muy pequeña y haberle ganado algo de cariño se había dado cuenta que no la conocía muy bien, no al menos a como ahora que ya era una adolescente. Su mente comenzó a divagar al recordar como era él cuando tenía la edad de la hija de su amiga: un joven introvertido, tímido, silencioso que se la pasaba realizando dibujos en su cuaderno. Recordó que una vez estaba sentando en a la sombra de un árbol dibujando el paisaje que veía, después de unos minutos estiro sus brazos para evitar acalámbraselos, pero en eso soplo una fuerte brisa, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer bolar el papel en donde estaba dibujando sin poder alcanzarlo. Se levantó y fue por él pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que una chica lo había alcanzado a agarrar.

− _¿Esto es tuyo? −_ Pregunto la joven. Edward se detuvo en frente de ella y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, las hormonas comenzaron a jugarle una mala pasada al tratar con alguien del genero opuesto.

− _S-si… −_ Respondió tímidamente.

− _Vaya, que bonito dibujo. Lo haces muy bien. −_ Dijo la chica.

− _Eh, gracias. −_ Habló tímidamente, sonrojándose ante el cumplido.

− _Oye, tú te llamabas Edward ¿verdad? −_ Cuestiono la chica al verlo más detenidamente. Le parecía algo curioso que se sonrojara tanto el joven y noto que se le estaba poniendo roja toda la cara.

− _Si. −_ Trató de responder lo mejor posible para disimular el sonroje de su rostro, pero al notar que la chica se acercó hacia él se comenzó a poner más nervioso.

− _Vaya, si que tienes la cara roja ¿estas enfermo o será que sientes vergüenza al hablar con una chica tan bonita como yo? −_ Dijo descaradamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro y acercando más su rostro al del joven el cual dio unos pasos hacia atrás. ¡Paff! El joven Edward cayó al suelo al enredarse con sus pies y perder el equilibrio. − _Oye, ¿estás bien? −_ Preguntó la chica, extendiendo su mano. − _Ven, déjame ayudarte._

− _Estoy bien, no pasa nada… −_ Respondió, tomando la mano de la joven Grace.

− _Disculpa por eso, solo quería tomarte el pelo. ¿Eh? Mira, hay varias hojas regadas por ahí. −_ Señalo en dirección al árbol en donde previamente estaba el aspirante a animador sentado.

− _¡¿Qué?! ¡No, mis dibujos!_ −Salió corriendo en dirección donde estaba el desastre. Comenzó a juntar las hojas que se habían volado con el viento, pero arrugando las que tenía entre sus brazos y en su desesperación termino pisando algunas.

− _Oye ¿te molesta si te ayudo? −_ Sorpresivamente la joven Grace se acercó donde Edward para ofrecerle su ayuda. − _Ok, te lo agradecería mucho. −_ Respondió.

Luego de unos minutos pudieron reunir todas las hojas, aunque algunas habían quedado en un muy mal estado. Mientras hacían esa labor conversaron un poco y en eso salió la conversación sobre las carreras de montura, en especial las de Rhyhorn, cosa que era de gusto de la oji azul pero que a Edward termino llamándole la atención no tanto por el deporte en si, sino que disfruto el poder conversar con alguien como Grace.

−Grace… −Susurro el animador entre leves ronquidos quien sin darse cuanta se había quedado dormido mientras se relajaba recordando eso. Serena, que estaba a su lado, le extraño un poco escuchar el nombre de su madre y le intrigaba que era lo que estaba soñando el hombre. Finalmente, la peli miel sucumbió al cansancio y se quedó dormida al igual que su acompañante.

 _Treinta minutos después…_

Ambos seguían durmiendo en la copa del árbol hasta que en la distancia apareció la ama de casa buscando donde estaban, una vez que los visualizo alzo la voz:

−¡Oigan, vengan a comer! −Gritó, despertando a ambos a la vez.

−¿Eh? −Despertó Edward al escuchar los gritos. Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza despabilo de la siesta, sintiendo un poco adoloridos sus hombros dado la posición en como había dormido estiro sus brazos y al dejar caer el izquierdo rozo la cara de Serena, quien estaba apoyada en el suelo de lado. La peli miel despertó al sentir que le tocaron la mejilla, se levantó quedando igual que su acompañante él cual la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

−¿Qué pasa, tengo algo en la cara? −Pregunto extrañada la aun soñolienta chica.

−Pues, no mucho. Solo tienes unas hojas de pasto pegados en tú mejilla.

−¿De verdad? −Dijo tanteándose su rostro la peli miel y percatarse de que en efecto tenía unos trozos de hierba en su mejilla, pero también se percató de que estaba algo húmeda. Siguiendo con sus dedos un rastro algo seso, noto que el rastro salía desde entre medio sus labios y se dio cuenta de que era su saliva. Con algo de desagrado trato de limpiarse y al notar que Edward la estaba observando se comenzó a sonrojar por la vergüenza de estar en un estado así.

−Toma, utiliza esto. −Ofreció un pañuelo para que se limpiara.

−Esto, gracias. −Recibió el trozo de tela. Mientras se limpiaba, el adulto se levantó del suelo, preocupándose de limpiar sus ropas del polvo y pasto que había en ellas. Arreglo su cabello y ordeno su vestimenta, lo cual dejó algo extrañada a la peli miel.

−¿Crees que esto es raro? −Preguntó al notar como era observado por curiosidad por la jovencita.

−No, no claro que no. Bueno, si. Es que eres al primer hombre que veo que le importa estar limpio. −Respondió.

−Es que, veraz, la verdad me es impórtate para mi es importante mi aparicioncita porque debo de estar presentable cuando hago negocios. Aunque, bueno, si soy sincero la verdad es que tengo esta costumbre desde muy joven −hizo una pausa y continuo −sé que sonara algo tonto, pero creo que es de buena educación estar presentable ante las personas que son importantes para uno. Es como para demostrarles que te tomas te interesas en lucir bien cuando estas frente a ellas y no solo para guardar las apariencias ante los extraños. Ven, vamos que tú madre dejo de gritar y un nos estas esperando. −Ofreciéndole la mano, ayudo a ponerse de pie a la chica.

− _Estar presentable para las personas que te interesan…−_ Pensó la peli miel mientras se ponía de pie y veía a Edward caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba su madre. −¡Oye! Sé que mamá lo apareciera mucho. −Gritó, sorprendiendo un poco al hombre. Noto que se sonrojo ligeramente ante lo que había dicho y antes de que él replicara Serena le susurro: _no te preocupes, ya me di cuenta, pero no le diré nada mamá. Buena suerte. −_ Pronto la aprendiz de corredora se adelantó hacia donde estaba su madre, dejando estupefacto al adulto, pero a la vez lo dejo aliviado al percatarse que tenía la aprobación de Serena o al menos eso intuía.

Ambos llegaron donde la ama de casa quien los esperaba algo impaciente, a lo cual ambos tuvieron que disculparse y finalmente fueron a la casa para almorzar. Durante la comida hubo un aire más ameno, ya que esta vez la menor si se involucró en la conversación de los adultos y sobre todo intercambiaba más palabras con el Edward, cosa que a Grace le agrado al ver que dos de las personas más importantes para ella se estaban llevando bien. Después de comer, tanto hija como el invitado se ofrecieron a ayudar a la ama de casa lavar los platos así que decidieron hacerlo los tres juntos mientras seguían conversando entre si donde Serena aprendía más cosas de Edward y viceversa, así como también la peli castaña recibía un poco de ayuda. Ya habiendo terminado de lavar los trastes los tres acordaron el ordenar un poco la casa, con Serena preocupándose de arreglar las camas y habitaciones de arriba, Grace limpiar el baño y Edward preocuparse de vigilar la ropa en la lavadora y después tenderla afuera. Ya cuando eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde habían finalizado, con la Grace satisfecha de haber terminado temprano ese día los quehaceres del hogar y tuvo la idea de ir a dar un paseo de nuevo los tres juntos. Lamentablemente, la peli miel rechazo porque quería darse una ducha y descansar un poco dado que todavía le faltaba sueño, aun le dolía su cuerpo por la práctica de la mañana, sumado al hecho del trabajo que había hecho ayudando en el hogar. Edward en primera instancia acepto acompañar a su amiga, pero recordó que sus compañeros le habían pedido unos encargos y lo mejor sería hacerlos lo antes posible para no olvidarse porque ya había pasado su primer día con Grace y su hija y su vuelo ya estaba programado. Algo decepcionada, la mujer se resignó con una condición: Serena se podía quedar en la casa, pero no podría dormir ya que debería esperar hasta la noche para recuperar su ciclo de sueño, después de todo, eso también debió influir en el desempeño de la práctica matutina (además de preocuparse por su hija) y que Edward debía acompañarla al menos hasta salir de Pueblo Boceto porque ella quería aprovechar de ir a hacer unas compras también. Habiendo acordado eso, la aspirante a corredora se fue a dar una ducha mientras los adultos se arreglaban un poco antes de salir.

−Recuerda, Serena: no te duermas. Aprovecha el tiempo y lee algo o ve la televisión. −Dijo la progenitora a su hija.

−Si, mamá. −Respondió, con algo de acides por lo reiterativa que era con dicha sentencia.

−También podrías aprovechar y hablar por algún chat con tus amigos. −Sugirió el hombre.

−No creo que pueda, _alguien_ aquí es lo suficientemente EGOISTA como para dejarme usar la laptop que tenemos y lo MUY TACAÑA como para cómprame una propia− Respondió la adolescente haciendo énfasis en indicar a su madre.

−¡Ya te dije que porque no quiero que utilices esas cosas! Te distraerían demasiado. −Replicó la aludida, algo exasperada.

−¡¿Acaso tengo 10 años?! Vamos, no me la pasaría encerrada en mi cuarto navegando por internet, incluso cuando iba a la escuela los niños tenían sus pokegear pero nunca me dejaste tener uno. Ni si quiera un holomisor y eso que están de moda. −Levantó un poco la voz la joven oji azul.

−Wow, wow. Paren, tiempo fuera −dijo Edward interponiéndose entre ambas féminas −miren, no tienen porque pele-

−¡NO TE METAS! −Gritaron al unísono ambas ante la intervención del pobre hombre, quien se quedó sin habla ante tal reacción y solo atino a retroceder unos pasos y solo contemplar como madre e hija seguían discutiendo. Era la primera vez que Edward se interponía en medio de una de sus discusiones, creyendo que lo mejor era dejarlas arreglar sus cosas y no inmiscuirse, pero esta vez que la pelea verbal entre ambas continuara le afectaba porque, si bien no tenía mucha prisa, si quería salir lo antes posible para poder aprovechar el día y dejar la tarde libre.

La discusión siguió un par de minutos más, con el acuerdo de que Grace no cambiaría su postura y que Serena simplemente debía aceptarlo a regañadientes. Finalmente, los dos adultos salieron de la casa dejando a la adolescente sola, para que descansara un poco. Se puso a ver la televisión la peli miel a ver si encontraba algo interesante pero luego de media hora se aburrió y decidió apagarla, luego se fue a ver a Rhyhorn que estaba afuera para darle algo de comida y jugar un poco con él, después hizo lo mismo con Fletchiling. Ya había pasado una hora y se encontraba aburrida, así que hizo algo que tenía prohibido; fue al cuarto de su madre en busca de la laptop que tenía guardada. Se la llevo a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y la encendió. El acceso a la interfaz estaba restringido con una contraseña la cual ella ya conocía: la fecha de su cumpleaños, lo que inconscientemente la hacía sonreír y en parte la hacía sentir a poner algo culpable porque estaba haciendo algo que su madre le tenía prohibido, pero en vez de apagarla se dijo así misma que solo buscaría alguna noticia sobre moda o algo así para leer y luego la apagaría. Navegando por el explorador de internet, visito algunas páginas que le llaman la atención para satisfacer su curiosidad, pero si había algo que le molestaba era los anuncios emergentes en algunos sitios web los cuales con el tiempo termino detestando porque saturaba la fuente tapando toda la pantalla, algunos eran con anuncios del tipo "gane un pokenav haciendo click" o similares. Lo que si no podía evitar echar u vistazo era a _ese_ tipo de anuncios de contenido erótico. De primeras todo comenzó cuando buscaba ropa, llegando a un catálogo de ropa interior y dado que no podía evitarlo, le echó un vistazo al de hombres para ver a los modelos, modelos guapos, en posando de forma varonil incitándola a ver más y más. Se percató que en algunos sitios salía publicidad de "llamadas candentes", "citas a ciegas" y similares, donde accedía para visitar la página (no sin darse alguno que otro susto con la alarma de que la computadora fue invadida con algún virus o alguna "broma" donde una niña aparecía de repente gritando) y comenzar a ver cosas cada vez más atrevidas. Considerando que estaba en la edad donde su cuerpo comenzaba a tener cambios, Serena comenzó a vivir su libido y su interés sexual hacia el otro género. Al principio le daba miedo el sentir "cosas" cuando veía ese tipo de cosas, sentía un ardor en su rostro, algo de sudor brotaba de su cuerpo, la parte más sensible de sus senos comenzaba a estimularse y de repente para aliviar un poco la "picazón" que emanaba desde su parte más intima arrastaba su mano para comenzar a rascar un poco, se tanteaba a sí misma, se emocionaba hasta el punto en que su tanteo con las yemas de sus dedos le provocaba un orgasmo. Había probado la masturbación. La primera vez le asusto un poco, pero eso no evito a volver a intentarlo nuevamente más adelante, ya para la quinta vez que lo hacía mientras utilizaba la computadora a escondidas de su madre lo hizo viendo videos para adultos de personas teniendo sexo entre ellas, desde lo más casual hasta ir un poco más halla y ver qué otras _cosas_ hacia la gente para satisfacerse. Incluso encontró video de personas masturbándose así mismas, como lo hacia ella, donde escuchaba palabras como "pene", "sexo", "vagina", "masturbar" (así aprendió el concepto). Esto paso desde que tenía trece años.

− _Solo voy a ver un video y la apago. −_ pensó, recordando que cuando se complacía así misma terminaba durmiendo y como estaba muy cansada podría ser el caso, así que para evitar un posible escenario donde fuera encontrada por su madre se acomodó para quedar sentada para no sucumbir ante la suavidad de su colchón y así al momento de llegar al orgasmo por la posición no quedaría cómoda y evitaría así el dormirse. Después de ver el anuncio y calentarse un poco, tecleo en el buscador la página que más visitaba para ver sus videos, busco entre ellos alguno que le llamara la atención y clickleo sobre uno. Comenzando a reproducirse el video, movió su mano hacia donde la necesitaba y observando la pantalla miro como transcurría el video. En cuestión, había elegido uno de una pareja aparentemente joven, como ella, que se comenzaba a besarse y susurrarse cosas entre ellos, actuando como una pareja de enamorados que iban a consumar su amor. Por así decirlo, no era de los más candentes y atrevidos que había en el sitio (o que Serena había visto) pero le gustaba mucho el ver como parejas tenían sexo, con besos, con ese aire romántico. En su imaginación, la peli miel se visualizaba como la chica del video siendo manoseada, besada en el cuello por su amante, con sus manos tanteando la virilidad del joven, donde inconscientemente comenzaba a susurrar un nombre− _Ash._

Así es, el chico que había conocido hace varios años atrás en un campamento, del cual termino enamorándose porque no dejaba de pensar en él. Recordaba su primer encuentro y la posterior charla que había tenido con el azabache, donde le revelaba que él quería ser un maestro pokémon y viajar por el mundo para cumplir su sueño. Esto particularmente era lo que más recordaba del muchacho, con su semblante feliz, amable y a la vez con esos ojos llenos de determinación. Ella admiraba eso que tenía el entrenador de Kanto, el ya tener un sueño que quería cumplir y la convicción de poder lograrlo. En el fondo, también sentía algo de envidia ya que mientras ella se entretenía complaciéndose asi misma con pornografía o teniendo las practicas las cuales detestaba, él debía de estar allí afuera viajando, cumpliendo su sueño, viviendo su vida. Esto deprimía un poco a la aspirante a corredora, porque ella veía algo que no tenía: un sueño.

− _Ash, me pregunto ¿qué pensaría de mi si me supiera esto? ¿debería parar? Pero, se siente muy rico ¡AH! −_ Un gemido salió de su boca, mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse un poco y sin poder evitarlo cerraba poco a poco sus ojos. Con su mano izquierda siguió acariciándose con más rigurosidad, más intensidad, mientras que con la derecha la movió hacia su seno para masajearlo. En el video la pareja estaba ya teniendo sexo, donde ambos gemían y gritaban el nombre del otro, con la candente peli miel haciendo lo mismo susurrando el nombre de Ash y cuando ya estaba por alcanzar el clímax, dado por un movimiento reflejo, extendió sus piernas y sin querer tiro la computadora al suelo. Esto saco de su trance a la caliente chica y con miedo se dirigió al borde de la cama para ver cómo estaba la laptop. Sabía que, si algo le sucedía al aparato, su madre sabría que fue ella quien ocasiono eso y podría meterse en problemas, así que rápidamente recogió el aparato y para su alivio aún estaba funcionando con el video aun reproduciéndose. Dado el susto que paso, decidió cerrar el video, limpiar el historial de búsqueda (algo que había aprendido para evitar ser descubierta) y lo volvió a dejar en la habitación de su madre. Ya habiendo hecho eso, se fue al baño para lavarse las manos y revisar que no expeliera algún olor acusador de su tiempo de entretención, para después volver a la sala principal y encender la televisión no sin antes sentir que al sentarse seguía sintiendo la picazón acentuándose más por la frustración de haber interrumpido su orgasmo.

Serena paso el resto de la tarde viendo la televisión, algo aburrida hasta que llego Grace, más tarde llego Edward con algunas bolsas y paquetes. La ama de caso se preparó para hacer la cena con ayuda de su hija, dejando al invitado que arreglara sus cosas en la sala.

 _Continuara…_

PD: Gracias por leer.


	6. Capitulo 01 parte 3

La tercera parte y final. Si, salió muy largo.

 _ ***Declaración: la franquicia de Pokémon, como los personajes y los derivados de la misma no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad intelectual de Nintendo, Game Freack y Creatures Inc.; que están afiliados a The Pokémon Company.***_

Capítulo 1

Parte 3

Los residentes del hogar de Grace ya habían terminado de cenar, con la ama de casa en la cocina lavando los platos mientras en la sala de estar Serena y Edward estaban matando el tiempo mirando el noticiario en la televisión. No había algo que captase la atención de alguno de los dos, pero les servía para reposar la comida, con la peli miel acariciando al Fletchling a su lado sentada en el sillón y el adulto jugando con sus pulgares tarareando una melodía en el sofá. Frente al él se encontraba el televisor y una mesa con un paquete encima de él, cosa que le llamaba la atención a la jovencita que de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo con intriga por saber cuál era su contenido y el porque eso estaba en ahí cuando anteriormente el aspirante a animador había guardado varios paquetes en su maleta y otros en una bolsa.

−Bueno, ya terminé ¿quieren tomar un té? −Desde la cocina salía la morena con una bandeja en sus manos que tenía unas tazas, cucharas, un recipiente y una tetera para servir el agua hirviendo. El pequeño pájaro se separó volando de su joven dueña y revoloteo alrededor de Grace. −Está bien, te voy a dar uno −entre una risita dijo la mujer para sacar con cuidado del recipiente un cubo de azuzar y ofrecérselo al ave pokémon quien se posó en la bandeja, lo recibió con su pico y emprendió de nuevo su vuelo para dirigirse a un rincón de la casa para comérselo.

−Mamá, no deberías darle azúcar. Ya sabes cómo se pone. −Replico la hija ante la acción de su progenitora.

−Solo fue uno, no te preocupes. Ten, sírvete y tú también, Edward. −Sentándose al lado de su amigo. Los susodichos aceptaron y se sirvieron una taza de té. Pasaron unos minutos donde los adultos conversaron entre si con la peli miel viendo la televisión, pero de reojo vigilaba los movimientos de la pareja sentada a su lado. De repente, se escuchó el sonido de un envoltorio siendo removido, llamando la atención de las féminas que dirigieron su vista hacia la precedencia del ruido: en las manos de Edward se encontraba una botella de whisky con un pequeño vaso sobre el cuello de la misma.

−Mira, Grace, encontré esto mientras estaba de compras y pensé si querías probarlo. Hace años que no probaba esta marca. −Dijo, alzando la botella de alcohol con la esperanza de incentivar a la morena para beberlo. La aludida se quedó reflexionando un rato ante la oferta de su amigo, no estaba segura de aceptar o rechazarlo. Habían pasado años desde que había bebido, siendo que la última vez fue cuando estaba de cumpleaños y con unos conocidos se tomaron unos tragos hasta el punto en que la cumpleañera termino algo ebria y tuvo que ser acompañada de vuelta a su hogar teniendo que sufrir al siguiente día de la migraña por haber bebido y se agravaba aún más su malestar porque Serena (teniendo 6 años aquella vez) le preguntaba reiteradas veces si se sentía mal, porque paso mucho tiempo en el baño y demás. Con dicho recuerdo en su mente iba a tomar la decisión de rechazar gentilmente, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo, extrañamente no podía decir simplemente "no, gracias". Edward, observando que su amiga solo se quedaba viendo la botella le dijo −Mmm… Grace, sé que estas algo reacia a esto y lo comprendo, pero solo sirvámonos un sorbo para probar y nada más. Por favor, solo por esta vez ¿si? −La morena finalmente decidió aceptar pensando que "un sorbo no le hará daño a nadie".

−Está bien pero solo porque lo trajiste de regalo −respondió para alegría de su amigo, quien removió el pequeño baso del cuello y destapando la botella vertió un poco de su contenido en el recipiente para dárselo a la ama de casa quien al momento de recibirlo cerro los ojos y lo bebió. Quizás era porque hace tiempo que no bebía alcohol o tal vez porque el trago era muy fuerte, pero al saborearlo con su lengua y al tragarlo sintió como le quemó la garganta. Frunció un poco el ceño al volver experimentar eso, pronunciando con su boca un _"ah"_ denotando el peculiar disfrute que le provoco la bebida. Serena quien observaba pasivamente estaba algo curiosa en como había reaccionado su progenitora.

−Es algo fuerte, pero si que es de calidad ¿no? −dijo Edward para tomar el pequeño vaso y servirse un poco para él.

−Si. Debo admitir que hace años que no tomaba un trago así. −un poco apenada junto sus manos desde las puntas de sus dedos y desviando un poco la mirada le pregunto a su amigo quien había terminado de beber lo que se había servido −mmm… me podrías dejar tomar otra vez, ¿por favor? −esto dejo algo extrañando al dueño de la botella −solo para probar otra vez, es que de verdad está algo bueno _y me puso algo nostálgica −_ esto último lo pensó.

−Bueno, Grace. Toma. −Acepto la petición. La madre de Serena lo recibió con gusto y volvió a beber.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos en donde la pareja de adultos siguió tomando pequeños tragos entre si, cada vez hablando más libremente y sucumbiendo lentamente ante los efectos del alcohol los cuales rápidamente se hicieron notar para la adolescente que trataba de ver la televisión, pero no podía concentrarse por la escena que estaba presenciando. Su madre se estaba comportando de una forma que la ponía algo incomoda y a la vez curiosa en cómo se desenvolvía y expresaba.

− _Wow, mamá si que parece disfrutar beber −_ pensó la oji azul, para luego bostezar − _que sueño. Bueno, mejor me voy a ir a dormir. −_ Apago el televisor, se levantó y abandonando la sala pasando por detrás del sofá. Se despidió educadamente diciendo: −Buenas noches mamá, buenas noches señor Edward.

−Buenas noches, Serena.

−Buenas *hip* mi cielo. Descansa bien *hip* −Respondió la ama de casa con algo de hipo. La joven se retiró del lugar y se dirigió a su habitación en donde se cambió de ropa para ponerse su piyama, fue al baño para lavarse los dientes y arreglar con ayuda del espejo el moño que acostumbraba a usar cuando dormía y regreso de nuevo a su habitación. Entro en esta, se metió a la cama y acomodándose un poco se quedó casi instantáneamente dormida.

Ya eran cerca de medianoche cuando sentados en el sofá ambos adultos estaban terminando de beber el whisky conversando libremente entre varios temas con menor inhibición del acostumbrado, esto propiciado por estar bajos los efectos del alcohol. Grace se había vuelto más habladora y sacaba a relucir su sentido del humor mordaz (más de lo normal), mientras que Edward de cohibirse paso a ser más directo en expresar sus sentencias. Entre recordar algunas cosas de su pasado, discutir banalidades como "¿cuál es el mejor color para interiores?" y demás cosas, sin darse cuenta, había aumentado el roce entre ellos siendo que las primeras veces trataban de ignorarlo o en su defecto seguían la conversación con alguna broma, pero al momento en el que la ama de casa se levantó para recoger las tazas que previamente habían utilizado para tomar té, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Edward. Quizás fue por el estado en cual se encontraban ambos, pero la forma de reaccionar no fue un _"ups, lo siento"_ acompañado de un sonroje por parte del aspirante a animador al sentir el cuerpo de su amiga sobre de él y una broma de la mujer para volver ameno dicho incidente. En cambio, al momento de que la ama de casa trató de levantarse su rostro quedo frente a la de él mirándose ambos por algunos segundos. El hombre se había perdido en el celeste de los ojos de la fémina que tenía encima de él, no pudiendo pronunciar alguna palabra y sumergiéndose en su mente con el pensamiento " _¿siempre sus ojos fueron así de hermosos?"._ Por la personalidad que tenía le era difícil mirar a alguien a los ojos cuando le dirigía la palabra por temor a ver las expresiones faciales de las personas siendo en esa ocasión algo inusual para el joven adulto quedarse mirando un rostro mucho tiempo y más estando tan cerca del suyo. Siguieron observándose unos segundos más, con la ebria ex corredora perdiendo un poco la paciencia a que Edward tomara la iniciativa por lo que ella lo hizo; se inclinó y junto sus labios con los de él iniciando así un apasionado beso. Lo había tomado desprevenido (pero no podía decir que no lo veía venir) y dado su sorpresa de dicha acción se quedó desconcertado sin saber que movimientos tenía que realizar mientras la mujer trataba de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de su amante agarrándole la corta cabellera de este y retrayendo su pierna trataba de presionar aún más sus cuerpos juntos. La morena, sucumbiendo ante el placer y la emoción del acto se esmeró en hacerlo más placentero para ambos empezando por mover su lengua para meterla en la boca, iniciando así una lucha entre los apéndices con la de ella "ganando" por sobre la de su amigo. Después de unos instantes tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, en ese momento quién había sido sometido ante la iniciativa del otro aprovecho la pausa y tomando desde los hombros a la mujer la empujo lejos de él, acomodándose a ambos para quedar sentados en el sofá.

−Grace, escúchame, se sintió muy rico esto, pero debo ser más honesto contigo −hizo una pausa inspirando y tratando de articular las palabras en su cabeza −siempre he detestado que tú seas la más dominante de los dos. −Tratando de decirlo seria y asertivamente mantuvo contacto visual con la morena unos instantes esperando a ver como reaccionaba. La madre de Serena quedo anonadada por el repentino cambio de actitud de Edward e incluso por un instante creyó haber hecho algo que lo ofendiera, pero después de procesar unos momentos las palabras de él y tratando de interpretar la situación llego a una conclusión:

−Entonces, dime ¿quieres tú comportarte como un hombre esta vez? −preguntó seriamente.

−Grace, por favor, no bromes. Estoy hablando en-

−Te estoy hablando en serio y no estoy bromeando −lo interrumpió. −Dijiste que te molestaba como yo era la dominante ¿no? Entonces, déjame explicártelo de una forma más clara: ¿vas a hacer algo al respecto, te pondrás los pantalones y te comportaras como un hombre para variar? ¿o no?

Hubo un silencio luego de esas palabras. Los segundos que transcurrían parecieron interminables para ambos. La asertiva mujer esperaba a ver como reaccionaba su pareja y escuchar su respuesta − _Tal vez fui algo dura −_ pensó − _¡No! Él dijo que esto lo molestaba, como su amiga debo motivarlo a que sea más directo con sus sentimientos. Lo conozco, no creo haberme equivocado o ¿tal vez si? −_ Dudando ante la nula respuesta, la mujer temía que finalmente no la tendría. Espero unos momentos más, Edward estaba mirando hacia abajo tambaleándose levemente (dado por su ebriedad) y cuando sintió como la ama de casa en una actitud de decepción se libró del agarre que él tenía sobre sus hombros, finalmente contesto:

−Si −Volvió a acomodar sus manos sobre los hombros y mirándola decididamente siguió −Tienes razón, siempre me he cohibido durante toda mi vida, pero al menos por esta vez, quiero ser yo el que tome las riendas porque… yo… −No pudo finalizar porque su boca fue tapada por la de su amante en un beso. Fue un beso fugaz en comparación al que habían tenido unos momentos antes pero también fue diferente porque no fue un mero acto de calentura sino porque se originó del sentimiento de la mujer al poder confirmar con dicha declaración lo que sentía su amigo.

−Perdón por esto, pero me alegro que por fin seas directo conmigo. −Dijo esto con una sincera sonrisa. −Entonces, ya sabes ¿cómo quieres que lo hagamos? −preguntó algo sonrojada al estar expectante ante la proposición de Edward quien también se había emocionado.

−Hagámoslo en tú habitación. −Fue lo primero que se le vino a su mente. La mujer se extrañó por dicha declaración, pero respondió:

−Está bien pero antes, déjame subir primero y te tendré una "sorpresa": te dejare que hagas todo lo que tú quieras conmigo. −Susurrándoselo al oído, se lo dijo de forma seductora para finalizar soplándole levemente. No llevaba lentes, pero de haberlos tenido puesto se hubieran empañado por el abrupto aumento de temperatura que tuvo ante tal insinuación. −Dejare mi puerta un poco abierta para que no se te complique abrirla. −Sin nada más que decir, la ama de casa se levantó y subió las escaleras meneando sus caderas y asegurándose de haber captado su atención, lo cual en efecto lo logro. Grace llego a su habitación, algo tambaleante por lo que se fue apoyando contra la pared, ingreso dejando la puerta junta sin cerrarla, encendió la luz e inmediatamente se desvistió quedando completamente desnuda, fue a su guarda ropa y desde una pequeña caja guardada al fondo saco una lencería que tenía guardada para "un momento especial". Tomo la prenda y se la puso, la cual consistía en un sostén negro con una tela transparente que tenía impreso unos bordados en forma de flor los cuales cubrían justo alrededor de su pezón, haciendo juego con unas bragas del mismo color y diseño las cuales también cubrían justo lo necesario para dejar algo a la imaginación. Acompañando el conjunto venia unos pantis del mismo género que cubrían hasta la mitad des muslo y se afirmaban por unas correas en la parte de la cintura. Se miro en el espejo contemplando su cuerpo observando que lucía muy atractiva para su edad – _Esto de seguro le encantara −_ pensó para después tomar la ropa del suelo, acomodarla en una esquina del cuarto y se tendió en la cama tratando de hallar una pose sexy para su amante. – _No tardes mucho_ −Expectante quedo observando su puerta la ardiente mujer.

En el sofá aún se encontraba el afortunado hombre que deseaba la ama de casa, algo impaciente y muy nervioso. Grace le dijo que espere, pero no cuanto debería y por la incertidumbre de "¿debo subir ahora?" "¿todavía no?" "si lo hago ¿será muy pronto? ¿se enojará si demoro mucho?" le era difícil poder calmarse. Una mezcla de emoción, ansiedad, deseo, libido, miedo y aderezado con un emergente dolor de cabeza era lo que mantenía en ascuas al sujeto y tratando de hallar alivio en su pesar se percató que en la botella de whisky aún quedaba un poco del trago. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la botella y bebió directamente de esta a ver si con la sensación de calor del alcohol se tranquilizaba un poco. Pasaron unos diez minutos en los cuales Edward agitaba su pierna, movía sus manos, ordenaba su cabello e incluso reviso su billetera hasta que finalmente se levantó del sofá y se dirigió camino a las escaleras.

−Bueno, Edward. Solo debes subir, no te acobardes ¡NO! *hip* −Se dijo a si mismo, percatándose como sonaba su voz y, más importante aún, al caminar se tambaleó mucho y perdía el equilibrio reiteradas veces sumado al hecho de que al erguirse sintió un dolor en la ingle por la erección de se miembro que se encontraba presionando contra la tela de su pantalón. Esto le dolió lo suficiente como para encorvarse y caminar agachado apoyándose contra la pared. Subió los peldaños hasta llegar arriba tanteando a oscuras a ver si daba con la manija de la puerta hasta encontrarla. No tuvo si quiera que girar la manija porque la entrada a la habitación no estaba completamente cerrada, solo tuvo que empujarla nada más. −Grace, ya vine ¿me esperaste *hip* mucho? −Hablo al ingresar al cuarto percatándose que se encontraba muy oscuro. Tanteo el borde la pared buscando algún interruptor, pero no dio con nada semejante a eso – _Mmm… no lo encuentro. Así no puedo ver nada… −_ pensó – _Espera, tal vez Grace la dejo así para jugar a que sea su esposo y llegue recién del trabajo. Si, debe ser eso −_ concluyo. Anduvo con cuidado de no tropezar con nada hasta chocar con algo suave, el colchón de la cama. Moviendo sus manos tanteo un gran bulto cubierto por las sabanas como si alguien estuviera acostado en ella, siguiendo sus instintos movió su mano hasta la parte superior tanteando cabello y una suave piel. −Grace ¿aun sigues dormida? −Susurro, sin recibir respuesta. Le parecía algo raro no oir alguna palabra por parte de la mujer y pensó que debió haberse quedado dormida esperándolo. Sintiéndose algo mal acaricio la mejilla de la mujer suavemente y se le ocurrió una idea: despertarla iniciando los juegos previos con ella. Esto ya lo había visto en material erótico y le pareció muy estimulante hacer eso. Primero destapo el lado izquierdo de la cama para exponer al frio aire de la madruga el cuerpo que yacía en la cama donde aprovecho de manosear las piernas desnudas acariciando la suave piel desde un poco encima del empeine del pie, pasando por la rodilla, apretar ligeramente el muslo y llegar hasta el lugar cubierto por una prenda de vestir. Se subió a la cama quedando en una pose sentado al lado de la fémina durmiente, siguió moviendo su mano pasándola por el vientre sobándola en círculos lo que provocó un leve gemido, excitándolo más a Edward. Prosiguió mover su mano hasta el área del busto donde tomo suavemente la generosa copa de su pareja y la amoldo un poco, sintiendo como esta comenzó a contraer algunas partes de su cuerpo como mover un poco la cabeza y flexionar la pierna que se encontraba destapada. El aspirante a dibujante ya no pudo contenerse más y alzándose se desabrocho sus pantalones y expuso su erecto miembro, para después con cuidado terminar de destapar completamente le cuerpo de la mujer y con ambas manos tantear la figura desde arriba hacia abajo, llegando a la prenda inferior que privaba la intimidad de la fémina al exterior, removiéndola completamente. Luego, ya siendo presa de su libido, se encorvo para quedar al nivel del cuello de su amante y comenzó a darle leves besos mientras le susurraba "te quiero" a la vez de que se puso a jugar con el de esta, especialmente en su desnuda vagina para acariciarla y estimularla lo suficiente como para que se humedeciera.

− _Mmm, si, así sigue_ −Un gemido escapa de la bella durmiente lo cual elevo aún más la temperatura del hombre. Al sentir su mano húmeda, Edward decidió que ya era suficiente y fue por el acto principal. Tomo una pierna y la levanto un poco para tener mejor acceso a la vagina, con cuidado tomo su miembro y lo alineo justo en la entrada sintiendo un leve calor en la punta.

−Grace, es hora de hacerte mía. −Proclamo para empujar su pene en la entrada y con algo de presión lo metió. Le pareció algo raro que se sentía muy apretada y que al momento de ingresarlo sintió que algo choco con la cabeza, pero no le dio mucha importancia y solo se dejó llevar por el placer de la presión de los pliegues alrededor de su virilidad. −Ohh, Grace. Eso es genial. −Gimió quebrando un poco su voz. Empezó moviendo lentamente sus caderas.

− _Ah, ah_ −Se quejo la mujer, aun dormida. Los resortes del colchón sonaban por el movimiento de vaivén del coito donde el hombre busco donde apoyarse y al sentir los brazos de su pareja los tomo desde las muñecas, se apoyó presionándolos contra el colchón y acomodo su posición.

−¡Ah, ah¡ Grace, ¡GRACE! ¿querías que fuera dominante? ¡Ahora soy dominante! ¡Ohh! −Exclamo en voz alta porque creyó que ya era oportuno despertar a la ama y que participará activamente del sexo. Esto al parecer funciono porque el cuerpo bajo el suyo se retorció, así que liberando de su agarre una mano la utilizo esta para tomar la pierna derecha de la mujer y separarla abriendo aún más la entrada de la vulva. De pronto comenzó a moverse más rápido dado por el hecho de estar llegando a su clímax y, finalmente, contrayendo los músculos de su espalda baja y estirando los de su espina ingreso en un último estoque todo su miembro y eyaculo dentro. −Aquí esta, me correré adentro ¡Ugh! ¡ah! −Gimió al correrse. Unos segundos mantuvo esa pose hasta que por el cansancio y relajación de los músculos se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo bajo suyo. Respiro pesadamente, escuchando también la agitada respiración de la mujer. −Espero que esto te haya gustado, Grace. −Habiendo dicho esto, espero alguna respuesta, pero la que recibió lo dejó helado.

−¿Edward? −Tal vez estaba algo borracho y extasiado por el orgasmo, pero reconoció el tono de esa voz. No podía confundirse, era ella, pero no la persona que esperaba que fuera.

−¿Se-serena? −Con mucho miedo en suvoz, dijo aquellas palabras. La peli miel se sentía confundida, pues, no tenía claro que estaba sucediendo, pero pasando unos instantes y asimilando que estaba despierta sintió cosas "raras" de ella como frio completamente destapada, sudoración por todo su cuerpo, calor y excitación acompañado de una extraña sensación que provenía desde su intimidad. De pronto la invadió el miedo al notar la desorientada chica un dolor punzante en su femineidad y, más importante aun, sentía que había algo dentro de ella dándole un mal presentimiento de la situación en la que se encontraba y considerando la presencia de Edward hizo "click" en su cabeza. Para esclarecer dudas, la oji azul atino a encender la lampara sobre la cómoda al lado de su cama para ver mejor. Con un brillo segador para ambos, la tenue luz ilumino la habitación donde ambos ocupantes sobre la cama fueron parcialmente segados tapándose los ojos para acostumbrarse al repentino brillo siendo la joven quien primero lo hizo y tuvo el panorama completo: estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo, destapada, con las piernas abiertas, con Edward sobre ella y al fijar su mirada hacia abajo noto algo que la conmociono totalmente.

−Tú-tu ¿qué paso? −tartamudeo un poco, abriendo sus ojos completamente al ver que tenía metido dentro de su vagina el pene del amigo de su madre −¿qué me hiciste? −pregunto. Edward abrió sus ojos cuando se acostumbró a la luz y vio las consecuencias de sus acciones. De pronto se llenó de pavor, miedo, malestar al ver que bajo suyo tenía a la chica, Serena, la hija de su amiga, habiendo sido ultrajada por él mismo. Inmediatamente se echó para atrás para separarse, perdiendo el equilibro y cayendo al suelo al no poder sincronizar bien sus movimientos dado su estado emocional y su ebriedad.

−Yo, es que yo… tu, es que creí que este… No, no puede ser ¿qué hice? −Trataba responderle a la chica, pero, principalmente, tratar de responderse así mismo. Quizás fue por el golpe al caer de la cama y el susto, pero de repente todo se esclareció en la mente del adulto, dándole conciencia de la situación: había tendió sexo con Serena creyendo que era Grace. No, dado las circunstancias había violado a la chica. Al ver la incertidumbre, confusión y un creciente miedo en el semblante de la jovencita comenzó a sentirse mal, a revolverse su estómago y ser bombardeado por una lluvia de pensamientos e ideas culpándose de lo que hizo, tratando de pensar "tal vez es solo una pesadilla" pero esto fue anulado cuando agachando su mirada levemente vio su masculinidad manchado de su propio semen y de sangre. Serena también estaba muy confundida ante la situación y al notar el estado del aspirante a animador se trató de levantar, pero se detuvo abruptamente al notar un dolor que se intensifico al realizar dicha acción desde su entrepierna, dirigiendo su mirada a esta en la nueva posición noto que desde la entrada salía un poco del líquido blanquecino y, más importante aún, había un pequeño charco de sangre que se formó en el área de la sabana justo por debajo de ella. Ahora el semblante de la chica se horrorizo al unir los puntos en su cabeza. No sabía cómo expresarlo porque se había quedado sin palabras, pero su cuerpo si lo hizo; se puso a temblar, sudar en frio, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus temblores ojos, su mirada se perdió y una mueca se formó en su rostro evidenciando síntomas de estar en un estado de shock. Pasaron solo segundo los cuales se sintieron eternos para el desgraciado hombre quien al notar como estaba Serena se intranquilizo aún más. Tratando de ponerse de pie y ocultar su miembro se levantó milagrosamente si perder el equilibrio y pensando en decir algo intento sacar a la pobre chica quien estaba prácticamente paralizada, moviéndola desde uno de sus hombros. −Serena, ¿estas bi-

−¡NO ME TOQUES! −Retumbo en la habitación. La peli miel antes de siquiera sentir el tacto de la mano sobre ella grito apartándose de esta y tratando de huir retrocediendo sobre su cama. Fue instintivamente la reacción. El angustiado adulto se quedó sin habla ante esa respuesta y se atemorizo por el grito. Serena, la hija de su mejor amiga, a quien conocía desde hace años y de quien se había encariñado ahora le temía. El rostro de Edward comenzó a enrojecerse por la vergüenza y poco a poco comenzó a sudar más. Se había metido en un gran problema, había provocado un gran daño hacia la chica y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

−Por-por- agh, por favor, Serena, deja-ja-ja…me explicarte-lo −Tartamudeando y esforzándose en pronunciar las palabras trato de hablar con ella.

−¿Qué quieres explicarme? Acabas de violarme, ¡Me violaste! −Grito dejando al adulto sin habla. Serena, horrorizada ante la situación se indignó mucho llenándose rápidamente de un resentimiento hacia la persona que le había hecho tal abominable acto. Edward, como si se volviera loco, comenzó a reírse ante esto. No tenía control sobre la situación, cada vez se ponía más nervioso y estaba temiendo lo peor. En acto no muy razonable, metió la mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón para sacar su billetera y, a su vez, de esta sacar todos los billetes de esta para ofrecérselos a Serena. No pensó con claridad esto.

−To-tómalos. Por favor, perdóname por esto, yo no, no quería hacerte daño, yo no. −La prehensión de su mano se perdió dejando caer el fajo de billetes al suelo a la vez de que desde los ojos de Edward brotaron lágrimas. Había caído muy bajo, sus nervios lo traicionaron.

−Solo, sal de aquí… −Murmuro cabizbaja la ultrajada chica.

−Pero yo-

−¡SOLO SAL! −Volvió a alzar la voz. En efecto, aquel hombre sin más remedio salió de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada. No podía hacer nada reparar o si quiera poder ayudar a quien había hecho daño y menos en el estado en que se encontraban ambos. Una vez sola en su cuarto, Serena rompió a llorar ahogando su voz en una esquina de su cama. − _¿Por qué me paso esto? −_ Pensó. El responsable de ese llanto escucho la quebrada voz de la pobre chica, haciéndolo sentir aún más culpable.

Ya en el pasillo el hombre camino casi por inercia sin tener claridad mental de que hacer. Al sentir nauseas instintivamente se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se paró en frente del lavamanos de este, agacho la cabeza y vomito. Luego de haber convulsionado lo bastante, levanto su rostro para verlo reflejado en el espejo frente al suyo, pudiendo apreciar su demacrado semblante ante la agobiante situación. En su mente retumbaba las palabras de Serena " _¡No me toque! ¡Me violaste"!_ mientras miraba su rostro sin poder creer en lo que se había convertido por tan solo equivocarse de puerta, irónicamente se podría hasta reír de su situación. No, no podría tomar esto a la ligera, debía pensar cuales sería sus próximas acciones para afrontar esta situación: conversarlo con Serena estaba descartada de momento, ¿conversar con Grace? Moralmente era lo correcto, pero recordó que ella también estaba tan borracha como él en ese momento y muy probablemente no sabría como reaccionaria. ¿Huir en ese momento de la casa? Paso por su mente rechazándola inmediatamente porque sería el acto más cobarde o al menos eso pensó inicialmente. Quizás no debía "huir" si no simplemente irse esa noche de la casa, esperar a que Grace estuviera mejor y luego confesársele. Si, eso iba hacer.

− _No tengo una mejor opción −_ Se dijo a si mismo. Inhalo profundamente, se lavó el rostro, limpio el lavamanos, se desabrocho su pantalón para exponer otra vez su virilidad y poder lavarlo del semen y sangre que tenía (provocándole asco hacia su propia persona al hacer esto) y salió del baño a la habitación de Grace, esta vez la correcta. Al recorrer el oscuro pasillo noto la otra puerta que estaba medio cerrada enfrente de otra, tratando de no mirar esta última. Abrió lentamente la puerta e ingreso a la habitación iluminada por una tenue luz de lampara que enrojecía tanto las paredes como el techo, observando una cama matrimonial y sobre esta una morena semi desnuda durmiendo. Al parecer el sueño pudo con la mujer que lo esperaba. Se acerco hacia ella y la movió un poco para despertarla. − _Grace, Grace. Soy yo, Edward, despierta. Por favor−_ susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarla. La ama de casa se retorció y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el hombre que estaba esperando, aun somnolienta casi medio dormida.

−¿EHh? ¿Edward, eres tú? Al fin vienes ¿qué paso, bebe? −Pregunto. El susodicho al notar el estado de conciencia de la mujer pensó en tratar de despertarle completamente pero pronto razono que lo mejor era dejarla así.

−Grace, escucha. Debo marcharme por urgencia porque… porque… −trató de idearse una excusa −porque, por lo del vuelo. Si, eso −suspiro mentalmente− Escucha, se me olvido decirte que debía comunicarme con los de la agencia para programar mi vuelo así que me iré ahora al hotel y mañana por la mañana programare el otro avión que debo abordar. Me voy a ir ahora y mañana después de arreglar eso te llamare para… eso.

−¿Ehh, de que hablas? Creí que íbamos a hacerlo… −Replico la mujer, pero para la suerte del angustiado hombre, comenzó a caer víctima del sueño comenzando a volver a quedarse dormida. Aprovechando esto, Edward la sostuvo suavemente entre sus brazos y la acomodo en la cama, preocupándose de taparla con las sabanas (enrollándola con ellas porque no podía sostener el cuerpo de la mujer sin jacer movimientos bruscos), dejándola mirando hacia el lado contrario de la entrada, apago la lampara de la mesa y camino sigilosamente para salir de la habitación no sin antes escuchar un "Te quiero, mi amor" por parte de su querida amiga.

− _Si supieras lo que hice, Grace… −_ Pensó al salir de vuelta al pasillo. Bajo las escaleras, fue donde se encontraban sus maletas y las acomodo casi despreocupadamente, las tomo y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa para salir. Fue recibido por la fría brisa de la noche, camino unos pasos pasando al lado de un durmiente Rhyhorn el cual al verlo de reojo no le dio importancia y siguió durmiendo. Miro de vuelta al hogar que había abandonado y se dijo así mismo − _Nunca más volveré a este lugar. Lo siento mucho Serena, nunca quise hacerte daño_. −Emprendió la marcha para dirigirse a Ciudad Luminaria.

Pasaron un par de horas después, ya amaneciendo cuando Serena despertó sobre su cama quien sin darse cuanta se había quedado dormida llorando. Estando consiente, volvió a su pesadilla. Se sentó sobre la cama y la observo notando la mancha de sangre en esta, señal de lo que había acontecido hace solo unas horas atrás, volviendo los recuerdos de haber despertado y encontrar a Edward, el amigo de su madre, lo más parecido a un padre que ella tenía, sobre ella con su pene metido dentro de su vagina. Temor, tristeza, rabia, ira, desasosiego y angustia volvió a sentir la peli miel. Se movió para salirse de su cama, notando que le dolía al separar las piernas haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor, arreglándoselas para quedar enfrente de su cama y pensar "¿qué voy a hacer? ¿decírselo a mamá?" paso por su cabeza, siendo el problema de cómo debía decírselo. No, no quería decírselo. No quería que nadie supiera sobre esto, nadie. Le avergonzaba y la hacía sentir como una víctima, no sabía cómo exactamente debía afrontarlo y si era difícil para ella, también lo sería para su mamá. Tomo la decisión de no decirle nada hasta saber cómo y cuándo debía hacerlo, pero primero debía hacerse cargo de ocultar las pruebas de lo acontecido en su cuarto. Se puso su pantalón de piyama que había sido removido por _él,_ salió de su habitación para entrar al de su madre y cerciorarse si estaba despierta. Asomándose con cuidado vio a su progenitora durmiendo en su cama, volvió a su habitación y se puso manos a la obra: primero, desarmo su cama sacando las sabanas asegurándose de separar la manchada de sangre del resto y cerciorarse si se había pasado al colchón lo cual, en efecto, no ocurrió. Después, se desnudó dejando su ropa en el suelo, tomo una toalla guardada en su closet para enrollársela sobre si misma, tomo las prendas del piso notando el fajo de billetes que había en él, suspiro, lo tomo para esconderlo en una en su repisa dentro de una pequeña caja la cual su madre nunca habría cuando iba a limpiar su cuarto. Salió al pasillo cargando las telas en sus brazos, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y poder limpiarse todo, haciendo especial énfasis en su área privada. Con cierto temor dirigió sus manos hacia los labios de su vagina y los separo para que el agua dela regadera pudiera llegar más fácilmente, se sobo con cuidado observando un hilo de agua rojiza que escurría por el interior de su pierna.

− _Esto me lo hizo él… −_ Pensó. De pronto sintió lagrimas escapar de sus ojos al sentirse superada nuevamente, pero – _No, no llorare. No de nuevo a causa de él. Debes ser fuerte, Serena. Debes serlo… −_ trato de convencerse. Terminada la ducha, salió de la bañera y dejo correr unos momentos más el agua para que no hubiera ningún rastro de sangre. Después se secó, se envolvió en otra toalla, tomo las sabanas y prendas del suelo para dirigirse a otra habitación donde estaba la lavadora. Primero metió las sabanas no manchadas y la ropa para lavarlas, mientras en eso tomo la sabana manchada y decidió lavarla a mano utilizando una escobilla y un detergente especial para eliminar rastros de sangre en la ropa. −Gracias mamá por comprar esto. −exclamo, recordando que Grace utilizaba ese artículo de limpieza para lavar las prendas ensangrentadas cuando a una de las dos les llegaba la regla. Se esmero en lavarla muy bien y rigurosamente para no dejar ni un rastro, dicha tarea le tomo alrededor de veinte minutos. Terminado la limpieza, saco las ropas de la lavadora y metió la sabana para lavarla aparte, dreno toda el agua asegurándose de no dejarle pista a su madre de haber utilizado la escobilla y el detergente para fregar, espero otros veinte minutos a que terminara el ciclo para tomar todas las telas y dejarlas en un cesto para mas tarde colgarlas afuera. Volvió a su habitación, no sin antes pasar por la de su madre para ver si seguía durmiendo (fue así), entro en esta y se cambió de ropa poniéndose otro conjunto de ropa para andar por la casa, dio vuelta el colchón y armo de nuevo su cama. Habiendo terminado, volvió al cuarto de baño, tomo el cesto con la ropa mojada, bajo al primer piso y salió al patio trasero para colgar la ropa. Viendo nuevamente de que no se notaba ni una mancha suspiro de alivio y volvió a entrar a su hogar. Observo el reloj, notando que eran las 08:15 – _"Es muy temprano. Ya sé, voy a hacer el desayuno para mí y mamá. También le daré de comer a Rhyhorn y a Fletchling. Si, eso hare. −_ Habiéndolo decidido, puso manos a la obra. Noto al observar el linving que no se encontraban las maletas de Edward, es más, tampoco lo vio por alguna parte de la casa. – _Debió haberse marchado ¡TONTA! Pude habérmelo topado, menos mal que se fue. −_ Pensó. Ya eran las 09:30 cuando la peli miel había terminado el desayuno, se había tomado su tiempo para ello. Finalmente fue al cuarto de su madre para despertarla y decirle que baje a desayunar. − _Sí me pregunta el porqué prepare el desayuno le diré porque simplemente tenía ganas de hacerlo, además de que ella se había emborrachado anoche y no quise despertarla._

 _Varias horas después, en la tarde…_

Las dueñas de casa estaban juntas comiendo en la mesa el almuerzo. A Grace le dolía la cabeza por lo que, como fue en el desayuno, dejo a Serena encargarse de la comida, así como también de asear la casa (excusa perfecta para la peli miel para decirle que se cambiaría de sabanas y que ya había lavado las otras cuando despertó). La más joven comía sin mucho apetito fingiendo una falsa sonrisa para no levantar sospechas de su estado de ánimo y en busca de armar una conversación, molesto a su madre del cómo estaba vestida cuando fue a despertarla. Grave error porque no hizo sentir vergüenza a la morena (mayoritariamente, solo al principio) sino que llevo la conversación de nuevo hacia Edward y que este se había ido repentinamente anoche. La peli miel no lo había pensado, pero considerando que su madre estaba borracha y que tal vez se encontraba en esas "fachas" para tener otro encuentro intimo con Edward. Si a eso le sumaba el acontecimiento de la noche anterior entonces vino a su mente ¿por qué termino en su cuarto? No pudo reflexionar mucho en esto cuando de repente sonó el teléfono de la casa que fue atendido por la morena.

−¿Aló? ¿con quién hablo? −contesto en voz alta −¡Ed! Eres tú −sacando de sus pensamientos a la oji azul quien puso atención a la conversación. −Bueno, señor, creo que me debes una explicación, tú… ¿Qué te paso? … ¿en serio? …entonces… −hubo una pausa −está bien, hoy a las 17:00 nos reuniremos en ese lugar. Sigo molesta contigo, así que más te vale explicármelo todo. −Colgó la mujer. Volvió a sentarse a la mesa y notando la curiosidad de su hija le hablo −Era Edward. Quiere que nos juntemos hoy los dos para contarme algo muy importante. Se notaba muy nervioso.

−Si, supongo de vería ser sobre eso… −desvarió inconscientemente la adolescente.

−¿Qué cosa, querida? −Dándose cuenta la aludida, rápidamente se puso nerviosa y moviendo sus manos de un lado hacia el otro respondió:

−¡Nada! Nada importante, mamá. −Exclamó. Terminaron de comer, con Grace volviendo a su cuarto para descansar dejando sola a su hija que se mantuvo en el sofá, reflexionando sobre la llamada de Edward y si debía contarle a su madre sobre "eso". − _No sé que hacer…_

Pasaron las horas, mientras tanto con en otro lado de la región se encontraba un desganado hombre, caminando por la acera de las calles de la gran capital de Kalos. Mirando el reloj de su muñeca comprobó que eran las 16:00, faltaba solo una hora para reunirse con su amiga y tener que explicarle todo. El angustiado hombre no paso un buen día, de hecho, no había podido dormir desde la madrugada cuando abandono la casa de su amiga y de su "victima". Tampoco había comido algo, el malestar en su estómago era más grande que su apetito así que solo tomo un café muy fuerte para poder mantenerse despierte y de paso con una ducha de agua fría para recuperarse de la resaca. Había llamado a Grace temiendo que Serena le contestara o peor, que ella ya le habría platicado sobre su incidente, para su suerte (o mala suerte, no sabía como definir eso) al parecer la ex corredora no estaba al tanto de nada, lo cual lo alivio solo un poco pero inmediatamente después de eso sintió como una barra caliente en su garganta al pensar en que debía decirle cuando se reuniera con su amiga.

− _Maldita sea ¿Cómo debería contárselo? −_ Se cuestionó. No sabía por dónde empezar o si quiera como iba a reaccionar Grace, solo sabía que no sería para para nada una buena reacción. Intriga y miedo se mezclaban dentro del pobre hombre, preocupación por haber dañado a una persona querida para él y peor aun cuando pronto podría seguir provocando aún más daño. Tal vez simplemente debería huir y desaparecer. No, no podía hacer eso. El daño ya estaba hecho y debía afrontarlo. Si lo iba a confesar ¿no debería ir a la comisaria y declarar su crimen? Tal vez, pero definitivamente Grace debía saberlo de su boca, la conocía y por más que deseara un odio hacia él, sabía en el fondo de si mismo que eso no era posible. Lo más probable era la posibilidad de que la morena no le creyera, pronto se horrorizaría por tal conocimiento y después de escuchar su explicación tal vez llegaría a ser condescendiente de la situación. No importaba como reaccionara Grace o si llegara a perdonarlo, el hecho era ineludible: una de las personas más cercana a ella termino hiriendo irreversiblemente a su ser más amado. –Grace… −Susurro, viniéndole a su mente todos los momentos y recuerdos que tenia de ella, desde el primer momento cuando la conoció hace años, pasando por su adolescencia, juventud, las practicas, sus peleas, besos, cuando se separaron y volvieron a encontrarse… cuando nació Serena, los momentos en los que ayudo a criarla y finalmente los de hace dos días, los más recientes, en esos momentos felices en los cuales pasearon y conversaban los tres, pensando especialmente en la oji azul y volviendo a su mente el rostro de odio y miedo de ella. −Serena, por favor, perdóname. Yo no quería…

−¡CUIDADO! −Al guíen grito. Hubo el sonido de un derrape en el pavimento, un brusco choque y, de pronto, se oscureció todo para Edward.

Eran las 16:20. En la casa de Serena y Grace, ambas mujeres estaban viendo la televisión sentadas en el sofá con la peli miel sumida en sus pensamientos y la morena preocupada de verificar la hora. La ama de casa ya estaba recuperada de su dolor de cabeza y se había arreglado para el encuentro con su amigo, en tanto su hija tenía ocupada su mente en querer decirle algo a su madre.

−Mamá, oye ¿te puedo preguntar sobre algo? Es sobre… Edward.

−¿Uh? ¿qué quieres saber, tesoro?

−Este… −hizo una pausa y pensó – _¿Qué debo preguntarle? ¿Quizás sobre eso? Si, eso es:_ Mamá, el señor Edward ¿cómo es? Me refiero a como persona y amigo tuyo. −Preguntó.

−Me extraña, Serena. Creo que ya deberías tener una idea de cómo es él. −Respondió.

−Por favor, quiero saberlo directamente de ti. −Replico, en un tono algo suplicante.

−Bueno, es un muy amigo para mí. Si debería definirlo como persona, te diría que es muy tímido, se avergüenza con facilidad, no es muy atlético, no sabe mentir, no sabe guardar secretos, a veces no se que pasa por su cabeza y en otras, toma acciones sin previo aviso −hizo una pausa, cerrado los ojos y prosiguió −pero, en un hombre muy atento, noble con sus amigos, trabajador, honesto, si bien en algunos aspectos no es muy confiable al final es alguien a quien le confiaría mi vida −pensando en él, se sonrojo. – Es alguien muy especial para mí y sé que también lo soy para él. También eso te incluye a ti, Serena. −Esto último sorprendió a la adolescente. Viniendo de su madre y como esta se comportaba al hablar, comenzó a sentirse mal en querer decirle sobre eso que paso entre ella y él.

−Vaya, mamá.

−Aunque, bueno, a veces cuando bebe y se pasa de tragos termina desapareciendo, como paso hoy. De hecho, recuerdo una vez cuando fuimos a celebrar porque gane mi primera carrera como profesional, esa vez bebimos y nos pasamos de la cuenta. Cuando unos amigos nos fueron a dejar al departamento, yo me fui a dormir directo a la cama y Edward dijo que se quedaría un rato en el balcón para tomar algo de aire fresco. A la mañana siguiente al despertar, de casualidad mire por el ventanal y encontré al pobre acurrucado en una esquina entumido de frio. Le pregunte porque estaba afuera a esa hora tan temprano y me contesto que se había quedado en el balcón toda la noche. Al parecer, se olvidó de cómo abrir la puerta para volver a entrar, trato y trato de correr el vidrio, pero no pudo. −Se detuvo un rato para contener su risa −resulta que se había equivocado de ventanal, en vez de correr el de la derecha, lo hizo con el de la izquierda y ¿sabes que me dijo sobre eso? −expectante, le pregunto a su hija −dijo _"creí que era la derecha mirando desde afuera"_ ¡Jajaja! −Finalizo riendo la mujer. También Serena se rio.

− _Vaya, que despistado jejeje… Un momento −_ pensó – _Si eso le sucedió cuando se emborracho, ayer cuando me fui a dormir se quedó bebiendo ese whisky con mamá y hoy en la mañana la botella estaba vacía. Quizás se emborracho igual que mamá −_ recordó como estaba su mamá vestida cuando la fue a despertar y el acontecimiento que presencio la noche anterior entre ambos adultos– _tal vez Edward se iba a encontrar con mamá para hacer esto como la vez anterior, lo iban a hacer arriba pero se equivocó de cuarto, entro a mi habitación, me confundió con ella y luego… −_ uniendo los puntos su cabeza no se percató cuando su madre le dijo:

−Bueno, hija, ya me voy. Te quedas en la casa y te llamare cuando me reúna con Edward. Adiós teso-

− _¡Boletín informativo de última hora!_ −Provino desde la televisión, llamando la atención de la mujer − _Hace unos momentos ocurrió un accidente en ciudad Luminaria, en una de las principales calles. Un camión impacto con un transeúnte que al parecer cruzo con la luz roja, la víctima fue reconocida por el nombre de Edward Oyarzun, varón de…_ −Informo el locutor con unas escenas que aparecieron mientras relataba la noticia donde se podía observar un cuerpo tendido en el pavimento cubierto por un manto azul con una ambulancia, policías y varias personas alrededor. − _Si, me confirman que la víctima habría fallecido al instante de la embestida del móvil…_ −Serena había quedado conmocionada por la noticia, pero para su madre fue peor.

−Edward −Exclamo la mujer, desmoronándose y tapándose la boca con su mano intentaba contener sus lágrimas. Ese día fue muy ingrato para los tres…

Al día siguiente, Grace se reunió con los otros colegas de su desafortunado amigo quienes acudieron cuando estos se enteraron de su fallecimiento. Durante esa semana, se llevaron a cabo los servicios fúnebres donde también otros conocidos y familiares de Edward se reunieron. Grace, quien era de confianza, ofreció su hogar para llevar a cabo esa reunión y dos días después asistió al funeral de su amigo. La pobre mujer estaba devastada moral y emocionalmente, solo Serena lograba calmar un poco su dolor al estar con ella. Los colegas de Edward le entregaron a la mujer un recuerdo de su fallecido amigo: un collar de cadena delgada y un anillo. Al parecer, pensaba regalárselos a ella cuando finalmente pudieran establecerse en Kalos, hasta que el destino se interpuso en los planes del aspirante a animador. Pasaron los días, semanas y la ex corredora seguía de luto. Trataba de ocultárselo a su hija, pero en las noches, en su cuarto se ponía a llorar observando el collar que había dejado atrás su amor. Serena también se vio muy afectada por eso, se sentía muy mal por el dolor que sufría su madre y, también, por lo que ella pasaba, en el fondo se dio cuenta que también quería a dicho hombre aun teniendo sentimientos encontrados desde ese día, pero principalmente, se sentía muy mal por su mamá. Ya no quería revelarle nada ella y decidió guardárselo para si misma, no se lo perdonaría si le provocara más daño a su madre. Pasaron las semanas y todo parecía volver a la normalidad, la ama de casa, si bien, aún se sentía triste no podía dejarse desmoronar, no cuando tenía una hija por la cual velar por lo que volvió a su rutina y trato de ocupar su mente en otras cosas, entre ellas volver a los entrenamientos con Serena, pero con un cambio: siempre llevo consigo el collar que Edward quiso regalarle. En tanto, la peli miel también poco a poco volvió a normalidad, sabía que su madre no estaba del todo feliz, pero se alegraba de ver que ella se esforzaba en salir adelante. Algo también cambio en la adolescente: al principio, durante algunas noches tenía pesadillas reviviendo el momento donde fue ultrajada, con la primera vez sintiendo miedo y desagrado por eso, pero, poco a poco, al recordar la sensación, los gestos al ser tocada, acariciada, de sentirse "amada" cada vez más sé excitaba por haber tenido sexo. Era algo muy raro para Serena, cuestionándose si lo que le pasaba era algo normal. De pronto, en las noches cuando dormía sin querer jugaba consigo misma, tratando de revivir eso que le trajo primeramente desagrado y, después, deseo por probar algo prohibido. Un día, al limpiar su cuarto, Serena se topó con una cajita recordando la última vez que la había visto. Reviso su contenido y encontró un bajo de billetes, los cuales Edward le había dado aquella ocasión. Decidió tomo el dinero y cuando fue a la ciudad por un encargo de su madre aprovecho la oportunidad y compro una tableta electrónica, manteniéndola oculta de su madre en todo momento y comenzó a utilizarla durante las noches para averiguar más cosas, entre ellas visitar contenido erótico. En una de esas, encontró un blog donde personas anónimamente compartían sus experiencias sexuales: iban desde cosas normales, encuentros casuales hasta relatar con lujo de detalle de cada acción de los internautas. La peli miel se vio muy estimulada por esto e ingreso al blog, donde relato la vez que había perdido su virginidad y como fue. Las respuestas a su entrada no se hicieron esperar y por la morbosidad del asunto varios usuarios comentaron su relato, algunos eran de apoyo ante esa experiencia traumática, pero otros eran más audaces como por ejemplo: "me hubiera gustado ser el hombre que te desvirgo, preciosa", "ese sujeto es igual que yo; preferimos las jóvenes", "oye, ¿no te gustaría volver a sentir la verga de un viejo dentro tuyo?" y así. A la peli miel le excitaba mucho el pensar en como hombres mayores tomaran ventaja sobre ella y, averiguando más información, encontró que hay muchos a los cuales les gustaban las chicas sumisas y jóvenes. Pronto comenzó a consumir porno donde la mayoría de las veces, era la mujer la que era sometida por el varón o incluso varios. Poco a poco, Serena se volvió adicta a ese tipo de contenido.

 _De vuelta al presente…_

La aspirante a entrenadora había llegado al laboratorio de del profesor Sycamore, noto como en esta había algo de desorden con trozos de yeso en el suelo, agujeros en las paredes y demás. Ya había hablado con el profesor, eligió a su primer Pokémon, Fennekin e incluso averiguo sobre la persona por la cual había emprendido su viaje en primer lugar, Ash. El profesor le iba contado que el azabache estuvo en el laboratorio y le narro los sucesos que lo involucraron a él, su Garchomp y unos tipos que al parecer fueron los responsables del incidente televisado anoche. Prosiguieron su conversación en otro cuarto donde se sentaron para charlar más cómodamente−Entonces, ahora Ash se dirige a ciudad Novarte ¿no? −Pregunto la entrenadora novicia.

−Así es. Le recomendé que retar a Viola, la líder de gimnasio de esa ciudad. −Respondió. Sycamore al principio no había prestado atención, pero al ver mejor a la chica frente a él noto que era muy linda y con una bonita figura. Una dama muy atractiva para él y que cumplía con sus estándares. _Ella tiene dieciséis años, ¿verdad? No está mal, ya es toda una mujer. Coqueteare un poco con ella a ver como reacciona. −_ Pensó. Acercándose hacia la chica, la tomo desprevenida pasando su brazo izquierdo por sobre la chica haciendo como que estaba bostezando y lo gano justo por sobre el hombro de esta. −¿Sabes, Serena? No acostumbro a recibir entrenadoras tan guapas como tú en mi humilde laboratorio. Normalmente vienen solo niñas de diez años a recibir su primer Pokémon pero tú, eres la fruta más madura que ha venido a aparar en este lugar. Ash es muy afortunado al tenerte como su novia. −Dijo, algo descarado y con un tono muy suave y seductor. Él sabía que era considerado un hombre muy guapo y atractivo para las mujeres y tomaba partida de eso.

−No, no. Ash no es mi novio. Solo es un viejo amigo a quien quiero encontrarme. −Respondió efusivamente. Se sonrojo por la insinuación sobre el entrenador, pero, también, porque noto el avance del profesor en ella. − _Sycamore es muy guapo, me pregunto si lo que dijo era enserio. Esto se parece a esos videos donde el profesor coquetea con una alumna… tal vez, quizás… −_ Imaginándose esto, su cuerpo reacciono ante la estimulación. El adulto al ver que no había un rechazo en sus avances, fue un poco más allá dejado caer su mano para apoyarse en el hombro y con la otra libre la dirigió para tomar el mentón de la chica.

−Pues, que lastima. Si yo fuera él, estaría muy feliz de tenerte como mi novia. −Levanto la cara de la chica para quedar justo a la altura de sus ojos. La adolescente se había puesto roja como un tomate ante dicha acción, lo cual agrado al galante varón y prosiguió para dar un paso aún más haya en su coquetería. −Eres muy bella y exquisita, Serena. No hay hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que no le gustaría estar contigo. −acerco su rostro hacia el de ella, casi juntando sus labios y le soplo sobre estos −pero bueno, lástima que no puedo ser uno de ellos. −se apartó al decir esto. Con esta acción, quería evaluar como reaccionaria la peli miel: si no quiera seguir adelante, simplemente se detendría y diría que fue una broma. En cambio, si veía algo diferente, aceptaría la proposición. Maquiavélicamente, sabia como actuaban ciertas mujeres ante sus coqueterías, intuyendo que la oji azul sería del tipo "fácil de seducir". No se equivocó.

−Pues… yo-yo me siento muy alagada, profesor. Tan solo quizás-

− _Eureka −_ penó No, no podría hacer tal cosa. Soy muy mayor para ti. Pero, si quieres, podríamos "jugar" ser novios por una tarde. Sería una muy buena experiencia. −Le ofreció.

−¿No-novios? Ehh −trató de articular palabra alguna, pero se quedó en blanco – _¿se me está declarando? No, no eso. Entonces, me está sugiriendo… ¿hacer eso? −_ reflexiono. Tomo una breve pausa y respondió −pues, si es por una tarde no creo que fuera mala idea… −Desviando la mirada, estaba expresando el aceptar la proposición cuando fue sorpresivamente interrumpida por un beso en los labios. El científico Pokémon la volvió a tomar desde el mentón jalandola hacia él para unir sus bocas, sin rodeos empezó con un apasionado beso abriendo su boca para saborear los suaves y dulces labios de la jovencita. Metió su lengua en la boca y comenzó a moverla por toda esta, topándose con el otro apéndice femenino, tanteando las encías e intercambiando saliva. Pego más su cuerpo al de ella, bajando su mano izquierda al seno de esta y masajearlo, mientras que con la otra mano la llevo al muslo para sobarlo durante candente beso. La mente de Serena se había vuelto en blanco, jamás había sentido tanto placer y nunca creyó que un simple beso la pudiera provocar tal nivel de lujuria. Fue tan fuerte la experiencia que sus pupilas se fueron hacia arriba y desde su intimidad salieron jugos de amor, humedeciéndose. Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire para ambos, si bien la adolescente no quería separarse, de haber seguido, era posible un desmayo por parte de ella a la falta de oxígeno.

−Mi bella dama, ese beso debió encenderte mucho ¿verdad? Lo puedo saber por−tanteo con su mano el interior de los muslos −por lo húmedo que está aquí abajo, querida "novia" ¿Qué te parece si continuamos en mi oficina? Quiero estudiar más de ti. −Seductoramente, se levantó y tomo la mano de la chica.

−Seh, vamos, "novio" −Respondió. Tomada de la mano, fue guiada por el Sycamore hasta su oficina. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina, el profesor le abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar primero y antes de ingresar él, observo a ambos lados del pasillo que no estuviera su asistente cerca o alguna otra persona cera. Estando conforme con su observación, cerró la puerta detrás suyo poniéndole el seguro para asegurarse de no ser interrumpido.

Serena había iniciado su viaje como entrenadora y, además, en los caminos de la libido, lujuria, deseo y sexo. Su viaje acaba de comenzar…

 _Continuara…_

PD: Gracias por leer.


	7. -ACLARACIÓN-

Hola, se que había dicho que no volvería a publicar aquí, pero en vista de que hubo dos nuevos seguidores aprovechare esto para publicar el capitulo 01 completo y, de paso, aquí les dejare el link de Foros DZ donde seguiré publicándolo con el plus de que en algunos capítulos los publicare con algunas imágenes para retratar ciartas escenas.

Link:

/temas/el-otro-viaje-de-serena-serena-lemon.120853/


End file.
